You and I
by keysha7280
Summary: Mercedes has kept a secret from Sam for 5 years with the help of the other glee club members. What happens when he finds out can they find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

I beleive in you and me

_**Hey all this isn't my first fic but it is my first Glee fic and since i have fallen in love with Samcedes here goes. Hope you all like it and please review its my fuel the good bad and the ugly. Thanks and i hope you enjoy i sure am enjoying writing it.**_

_**I don't own glee wish i did Mercedes would be front and center.**_

Chapter 1.

"Come on ReRe you haven't said one word for the past ten mintues." Santana said as she watched the traffic ahead of her as the rain pounded on the car.

Mercades said nothing as she stared out the rain drenched window twisting the ring she wore on her neck as a reminder of him. She exhaled deeply and turned to her best friend.

"He'll never forgive me Tana. I should have told him years ago. Did you see the look on his face? He was so broken it was like he was a peice of glass and someone took a hammer and shattered him and that hammer was me." she rambled.

"Oh Cedes don't worry about Trouty mouth he'll come around." Santana said trying to sound reassuring but she wasn't so positive this time.

"No he won't Tana I've broken his heart way too many times." a fresh batch of tears streamed down Mercedes face.

Santana looked at her friend with sadness in her own eyes not knowing how to fix this for her. Its been five years since they graduated and had mostly gone their seprate ways kind of. Mercades,Santana,Brittney,Kurt,Blaine,Rachel and Mike had all gone to New York. Mr. Schue and coach Beist had managed to pull favors and some how gotten Sam into Tenneesee state on a football scholarship along with Finn. Mercedes, Santana and Brittney went to NYU. Brit and Santana were on cheerleading scholarships and Mercedes for music. And well Puck he came along for the ride. Mercedes, Santana, Brittney and Puck found themselves inseparable. The four of them got an apartment together and formed a band and did gigs at local clubs and bars they were very successful.

Santana smiled to herself who the hell would have ever thought that Mercedes Jones would be her best friend. She reached over and grabbed Mercedes hand.

"I really thought I was doing the best thing for him." Mercedes cried.

"Look girl he just made it clear that he still loves you and we all know you still love him but right after he made that declaration you hit him with 'THE NEWS'."

"I really should have opted out of whole week really." she released her hand from Santana's and stared back out the window. "I'm going back home I can't continue this week."

"So you're gonna fucking run away like you did five years ago!" Santana yelled. Mercedes turned to her with anger and hurt on her face. "No Mercedes no chicka don't look at me like that. I never figured you for a coward but you're proving me very wrong. Mercedes this is your fault for not trusting him enough to love you through anything. I may have picked on him a lot but he gave you his whole heart when we were in high school but you threw it back in his face the moment we graduated. He would have come to New York with us and then my little..."

"Santana stop. I get it ok. I get it." Mercedes said in a whisper.

Santana felt guilty for her outburst but she knew that Mercedes needed to hear it. She went to say something else when the car was hit from behind with such force that they flipped in the air and landed several hundred feet away. They could hear each scream for one another than everything went black for both of them.

Sam looked at his phone Mike had called him 10times but he didn't want to talk to anyone not after what happened 2hours ago. He rolled his eyes again when Kurt then Rachel, Finn, Artie, Tina and then Puck. He took another drink of his Burbon loving the way it burned his throat so the tears wouldn't come. Finally found him.

"Come with me." he whispered.

Sam rolled his eyes at his former teacher and knew he owed him a lot but right now he was not in the mood.

"Mr. Schue with all due respect I'm not in high school anymore and you can't tell me what to do so if you don't mind I rather just stay here." Sam shot.

"Well Sam I do mind. And I really need you to come with me right now."

" I said no."

"It's Mercedes Sam."

"Not really the name I want to hear right now." Sam said taking another drink.

"Sam..." Mr. Shue stopped he had to tell him or Sam would never come with him. "Sam Mercedes and Santana were in a accident. Sam Mercedes may not make it."

Sam's eyes filled with tears that fell onto his cheeks. Everything from the time he leaped out his seat to arriving at the hospital was a blur. He felt all eyes on him as he entered the waiting room. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Jones sitting together hugging each other. He wanted to go to them but he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mike shaking his head no.

"Grandma and Pop pop." a little curly haired girl ran in running over to the Jones'.

Sam took her all in. She had skin the color of honey dirty blonde hair and hazel green eyes he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him again. He leaned back against the wall and slid down. A fresh batch of tears formed and fell. He couldn't loose her not now not with the words that they last spoke to each other words filled with pain distrust and anger. Everyone straightend when a doctor entered the room.

"Is anyone here for Santana Lopez?" he asked.

"We all are." Mr. Schuester answered. "This is her mother." he said wrapping Lourdes Lopez in his arms.

"She will be fine. She has a crushed pelvis and a concussion. We got lucky thats all that was wrong." he said with a smile.

There was a massive exhale and everyone looked around not realizing that they had all been holding their breaths.

"Is it safe for me to assume that everyone is also here for Mercedes Jones as well?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes. We're her parents." Mr. Jones answered and led the little girl to Ms. Emma who led her outside to a vending machine. The doctor waited for them to leave before continuing.

"She has a broken leg, and there is brusing on the brain and right now she is in a coma." there was a massive room wide gasp. "We will be watching for swelling of the brain."

"Can we see her?" Mrs. Jones questioned.

"Yes." and with that the doctor was gone.

Sam was confused and hurt for the third time in his life the love of his life has sent his world into a tailspin. They all lied to him kept his child a secret for as much as they said they were a family it seems their loyality only laid with her and that hurt him to his core. How could she keep his child from him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all so much for all of the reviews. Shout out to Tana girl u know who you are hope this chapter makes you happy. I hope it makes you all happy don't forget to review and I can't understand why they're not posting for the story *shoulder shrug*

Still don't own glee or the songs that are being song in this chapter.

Chapter 2.

Mercedes was wrapped in complete darkness. The last thing she remebered was incredible pain and screaming for Santana and thoughts of her daughter.

"Oh sweet Brooklyn Grace mommy is sorry baby. I truly messed everything up for you." she thought to herself she wondered if her face expressed what she was feeling right now. She knew she wasn't dead because she could hear voices a machines.

Her mind began to drift...

December 30,2011

Mr. Schue got New Directions a gig for New Years eve so they were in the choir room practicing Sam and Rory were late because they had to make the four hour drive back from Kentucky. The gig was paying a much needed three thousand dollars which would go into their bank for nationals. Even though regionals hadn't even happened yet they didn't allow themselves to talk about not getting to nationals. They were going and they were going to win.

The gig was going to be at a party that was for people over 35 and the organizer of the event wanted no songs from the 2000s so of course Rachel was over the moon with herself. Mercedes had to admit to herself that she was over the moon too she would get to pull out all her divaness. They were practicing their balads when Sam and Rory ran into the room. Mercedes rolled her eyes because of the song she was about to sing no doubt Sam Evans was going to think is about him and if she were being truthful with herself it was.

She closed her eyes as she began

I look back on all those good times  
>We once shared and I must have been blind<br>Just think I find someone new  
>One who loved me better than you<br>Well it may come as a surprise  
>Loneliness has opened my eyes,<br>I've tried every move I could find,  
>Still I can't get you out of my mind<p>

She opened her eyes and they locked with his green orbs and everyone in the room disappered for the both of them. Sam sat there with a big grin on his face. Her body swayed to the music and he cursed her slightly for wearing the low cut sweater and leggings with boots the outfit clung to her hugging every curve making him lick his lips.

Cause there's no one in the world to hold me  
>No one gonna move me,<br>No one in the world  
>Can love me like you do baby<br>Every time I'm with someone  
>Loving you I just want to run<br>I wanna run back to your arms again  
>There's no one in the world (no one in the world)<br>Loves me like you do

Are you happy now with your life  
>Well for me I'm breaking inside<br>For something surely I could not see  
>I had it all when you were with Me<br>Damn him for looking at her like he was going to jump on her right in front of everyone. Why the hell was she singing this song? It was so how she was feeling right now. 

No one in the world to hold me  
>No one in the world going to move me<br>No one in the world can love me like you do baby  
>Every time I'm with someone<br>Loving you I just want to run  
>I wanna run back to your arms again<br>There's no one in the world (no one in the world)  
>Loves me like you do<br>She could feel wetness pooling between her legs. But on the other side of the room Sam's pants had grown tight as her hand ran up and down her curves teasing and haunting him with their fullness. He remebered how his hands would glide over them and would be followed by his lips. She'd given him her whole self that summer and he took it greedily he never wanted someone as much as he wanted her the way he still wanted her.

Please take me back (please take me back)  
>Oh babe, I can't go on (I can't go on)<br>I'm not happy in my life without you  
>I'll do whatever it takes<br>I've got to get you back with me (get you back with me)  
>I realize that I need you here in my life<p>

No one in the world (no one)  
>No one in the world (no body loves me like you)<br>No one in the world, (like, like, like you do baby)  
>You got the love I need<br>Everyone found the love that I need

There's no one in the world (no one in the world)  
>In this world (ah, oooo)<br>In this world (ah, oooo, oooooooooooo)  
>No one in the world<br>She sang that last part with such force he had a hard time staying seated and not throw her against the piano and have his way with her. Have her wrap her legs around him as he trailed kisses down her body. He wanted to have her call his name over and over again the way only she could as their bodies crashed against each other in a love filled haze. She had in front of all of their friends told him that she was still in love with him. He shook off the images he just ran through his mind before he had a orgasm right there in front of glee club. He was greatful when the song was over. They still stared at each other in silence oblivious that the others were watching them until loud thunderous clapping brought them both back to their current place and time.

Mercedes blinked a few times and smiled at her classmates. Mr. Schue came and hugged her.

"That was great Mercedes." he coached.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." she replied with a soft smile.

She hurried to her seat but before she got there Sam grabbed her hand setting her body on fire that only he could cool but she couldn't allow that she was with Shane. He smiled as he allowed her to go back to her seat but she wasn't getting off that easy.

"How bout Sam you go next with one of your slow song selections please." Mr. Schue called.

"Perfect Mr. Schue." he said grabbing his guitar.

He stripped the song down to do a accustic version of it and he would never deny that it was strictly about the one and only Mercedes Jones. She laid down the gauntlet and he was now going to pick it up and force her to make a decession.

Oceans apart day after day  
>And I slowly go insane<br>I hear your voice on the line  
>But it doesn't stop the pain<p>

If I see you next to never  
>How can we say forever<p>

From the moment he sat on the stool and began to play he locked eyes with her that way she had no doubt that it was her he was singing to.

Wherever you go  
>Whatever you do<br>I will be right here waiting for you  
>Whatever it takes<br>Or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you <p>

That wetness was coming back and she was trembling damn she wanted him. Although Shane was a gentle giant his touches never felt right his kisses never soft enough never the spark of fire that made her want to climb all over him. There was nothing about him that made her desire him his kisses to clumbsy his hands too big and not calloused yet soft.

I took for granted, all the times  
>That I thought would last somehow<br>I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
>But I can't get near you now<p>

Oh, can't you see it baby  
>You've got me going crazy <p>

Wherever you go  
>Whatever you do<br>I will be right here waiting for you  
>Whatever it takes<br>Or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you <p>

She did take for granted the time that they had spent together. She often wondered if he felt like she had tossed him in the trash because sometimes she felt like she had. Like she treated their love as something to be ashamed of. But now, now she would shout it from the roof tops of the highest buildings in the world if she could.

I wonder how we can survive  
>This romance<br>But in the end if I'm with you  
>I'll take the chance<p>

Wherever you go  
>Whatever you do<br>I will be right here waiting for you  
>Whatever it takes<br>Or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you<br>Waiting for you 

Her breath caught when he sang the last note. Her hand went to her chest as she checked herself. He had walked up to her and stood in front of her to sing the last verse. She thought she was going to die right there in front of everyone. She almost jumped on him. When he sang the last word his lips were painfully close she closed her eyes waiting for the contact that she had been craving since she last had it in July but it never came instead she felt his lips on her hand. She heard the class erupt in applause bringing her from her Sam enduced haze.

"Damn him." she said under her breath.

"Wow trouty I thought you were gonna fuck Anita here right in front of us."

"Santana!" Mr. Schue yelled.

"Mr. Schue why are you blaming me everyone was thinking it I just said it thats all. Finn and Rachel wish they had that kind of fire." Santana added not caring at the looks she was getting.

Sam put his guitar down and sat in front of Mercedes. Mr Schue was saying something that neither of them heard. Everyone filed out of the room for a lunch break, when Mercedes finally got up when she walked past him he gently grabed her hand and he stood. His free hand caressed her cheek and she almost fainted.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the gifts." he said against her ear his teeth grazing it.

"I'm glad everyone enjoyed them and I see that you're enjoying yours as well." she said tugging lightly at the sweater he wore.

"I'm not the only one. This bracelet looks great on you." he said lifting her arm and kissing the inside of her wrist.

Mercedes grew wet again. Her legs felt like jello and as if she weighed one thousand pounds. She threw her arms around his neck causing him to wrap his own around her waist.

"Checkmate." he whispered against her lips. He lingered at her lips never actually kissing her. "Just in case you didn't know. I still love you and I can say with all honesty and clarity that you are my first true love. The ball is in your court."

"Sam I.." she was cut off by his finger on her lips.

"Tell me tomorrow night." he said softly

Sam felt out of place as everyone comforted each other. They all hugged each other said sweet things but no one said anything to him no one hugged him. The little girl he now knew was his daughter came running back in and she ran over to Puck. She threw her arms around him and he kissed her cheek and picked her up sitting her in his lap. Instantly the sadness faded and anger appered in Sam's heart. He watched as his daughter joyfully played with Puck. He was walking over there when Quinn stepped in front of him.

"Sam walk with me." she said softly.

"No Quinn." he said with his voice seething with anger.

"Sam walk with me." she whispered but yelled at the same time if that were possible. "Do you want your first introduction to your daughter to be one of violence? Walk with me and I will try to explain somethings to you."

Sam's face fell in defeat.

"Yes Quinn tell me how I have a four year old daughter I didn't know about."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews I feed off of them. I'm so glad that you are enjoying their journey. I forgot to put the songs I used in chapter 2 Mercedes sang Anita Baker's *No one in the world* please youtube it great song. Sam sang Richard Marx's *Right here waiting*. Ok thanks and ENJOY.

I don't own glee wish I did flashback in italics

Chapter 3

Quinn and Sam walked in silence until they ordered their coffee and found a seat.

"Talk Quinn." he said dryly and in a cold distant tone. Quinn shook as she felt the frost coming from him.

She pursed her lips together and took a deep breath.

"Her name is Brooklyn Grace Jones. She was born on December 24,2012." Quinn started.

"How could she not tell me. I've already missed four birthdays. I missed her birth, first steps, first tooth I've missed everything and for what reason? I love her she could have told me." he was almost in tears as he realized how greatly he'd been cheated out of.

"She told me it was because of the year you'd had as a junior. You were cheated out of your youth because you had to become a man so fast for your family and she didn't want to ruin your college experience. Plus you were going to Tennessee and she was going to New York."

"I would have gone to New York. I would have done whatever I needed to do for us to be a family." he said sadly as tears welled in his eyes.

"She knows. Thats why she didn't tell you. Going to Tennessee was such a opportunity for you and going to NYU was a big chance for her too. She didn't want your dreams to be changed for her and the situation." Quinn said sadly. She reached for his hand and squeezed it softly.

"Nothing was more important than her." he shook his head. "Do you know I asked her to marry me at your graduation party. She cried so hard when she said no that..." he paused as he remebered her pained face when she told him no. "Oh my God she was pregnant then. She told me she was saying no because we needed to grow as people and enjoy our college years and do things college students do."

"And after you got over the intial pain of loosing her Sam did you enjoy college? Did you engage in the activities that college boys do? Did you grow as a person? Do you know what you want in life now? Do you think you would have gone pro if you hadn't gone to Teneessee? You have the money, cars, and I've seen that house of yours. She did that for you Sam. Should she have told you about Brook? Of course. Look Sam she didn't want you to live a life of regret and what ifs. She didn't want you to look at her and Brook one day and say that you hated them." Quinn said and she could swear she heard Artie behind her saying "Preach"

"So she didn't trust me to love them?"

"Sam she knew you'd love them too much so much that you would give up on your dreams. But now you have the chance to get to know your daughter and forgive Cedes too. She really was thinking of you. Thats why we all love her because she always puts others before herself. Sam if you still love her then love her flaws and all because I know she still loves you."

"So I should forgive and forget is what you're saying because she kept my kid from me so that i could become rich? I asked her to marry me and she was pregnant with my child and she said no. So now she's a martyr." Sam was less cold then he was before with his tone but Quinn still felt chills.

"Sam that's harsh. I know only she can explain why she did it. I'm just going by what she told me which by the way I only found out about Brook last year. I mean we've all kind of lost touch with each other during the college years the only people who really knew were Santana, Brittney and Puck because they all lived together."

Sam shifted in his seat visably at the mention of Puck.

"So Puck gets to do all the things I didn't he gets to be a father to her he got only the moments that should have been mine."

"Well Sam now you never have to miss another moment and your daughter can know her dad its up to you. Come on lets go back."

As Quinn and Sam rounded the hall they saw Mr. Jones.

"I think I'm gonna go see Tana." Quinn said softly.

"Mr. Jones. Is it alright if I sit with her for a while?" Sam questioned.

"Sure." the older man paused. "Maybe you can wake her up. Don't be too mad at her about Brooklyn her mother and I are also to blame for that."

Sam put his head down and walked pass the older man. He slowly pushed the door open. The sight of her with all the wires and machines was almost too much for him. He sat down next to her and sighed. Taking her hand he kissed it then softly brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

'Sam' Mercedes called in her head wishing that her damn mouth would move.

"Mercy. Mercy I really need you to wake up. We have so much that we need to talk about and I really want to be mad at you. I want to scream and shout and cuss but you being like this and just you being you I just can't. Mercy I love you so much. Do you remeber after I came back to McKinley when you finally told me that you still loved me."

_December 31,2011_

_She was torturing him standing there on stage backing up Brittney. She had on a champange colored dress that came to the middle of her thigh had one strap and was form fitting showing every curve that called out to him to be touched. In five minutes he will drag her away so they can finish their conversation from yesterday. After Brittney's song ended Mercy stayed on the stage and Sam raised a questioning eyebrow._

_"This song goes out to someone special in the audience."_

_I love me, some him I'll never love this way again I love me, some you Another man will never do_  
><em>All those days and lonely nights Have all gone away I've never thought the day would come When we'd be more than friends<em>

_He began to smile and listened closely to the words knowing 2000percent of this song was all about him. He even beamed with pride as he listened to the guest rave over her voice. But it was almost midnight and he intended to give her a kiss at midnight._

**_You made me smile when I was down_**

**_You turn my world around_**

**_The way you give me love feels so right_**

**_You took the ease off my mind_**

**_And put it behind_**

**_You were there for all my needs_**

**_So baby please stay_**

**_I love me, some him_**

**_I'll never love this way again_**

**_I love me, some you_**

**_Another man will never do_**

**_I love me, some him_**

**_I'll never love this way again_**

**_And I love me, some you_**

**_Another man will never do_**

**_Just like a dream come true_**

**_I wished for you_**

**_I have never been so happy_**

**_'Bout a love so new_**

**_You've opened my heart to a brand new start_**

**_My love's there will wherever you are_**

**_I won't let no one take you away_**

**_You took the ease off my mind_**

**_And put it behind_**

**_You were there yes indeed_**

**_For all my needs, yes you were there_**

**_I love me, some him_**

**_I'll never love this way again_**

**_I love me, some you_**

**_Another man will never do, oh no_**

**_I love me, some him_**

**_I'll never love this way again_**

**_I love me, some you_**

**_Another man will never do_**

**_'Cause you came along and changed my life_**

**_Told me things would be all right_**

**_And they were thanks to you baby_**

**_And now I have a strength to carry on_**

**_In my heart you have a home_**

**_And I never want to be alone 'cause I love me_**

**_I love me, some him_**

**_I'll never love this way again_**

**_I love me, some you_**

**_Another man will never do_**  
><strong><em>I love me, some him<em>**

**_I'll never love this way again_**

**_I love me, some you_**

**_Another man will never do, oh no_**  
><strong><em>I love me, I love me<em>**

**_I love me, some him_**

**_I'll never, I'll never_**

**_Love this way again_**

**_I love me, some him_**

**_I love me, some him_**

**_I love me, some him_**

_He helped her off the stage and rushed her to the spot he had reserved for them. They could hear the count down going on in the background when the crowd was on 2 he wrapped her in his arms pressing her body close to his on 1 they met in a kiss that was hungry, passionate, mind altering and six months in the making. Their hands were all over the place. She felt a gush of wetness flow from her and she could feel his hardness against her._

_"Sam take me home right now. My parents are out of town." she whispered breathless._

_"Mercy we don't have to..."_

_"Sam I really need you to make love to me. I've been craving your touch for the last six months. You opened that door you need to pay the price." she said sexily._

_Sam was so glad the streets were clear because the whole ride to her house she was kissing and suckling on his neck running her hands up and down his leg. Finally they reached her house. As they opened the door he pinned her between himself and the wall and she wrapped her legs around him._

_"Damnit Mercedes I need to be inside of you." he said breathless._

_"Take me Sam."_

_With her legs wrapped around him he cupped her ass and walked to the stairs. He climbed the stairs with ease. She suckled on his neck gaining moans of approval from him. They stayed that way until they reached her bed._

_"How long are your parents gone for?"_

_"Won't be back until Wednesday."_

_"The damage I can do in two days." he shuttered at the thought of the events about to happen. "Are my condoms still in the side drawer?" he questioned as he pushed her panties to the side._

_He inserted two fingers inside of her gaining him a large gasp. Her hands tangled in his hair. They were practically naked before they even reached the room._

_"Damn Mercy I really want to give you some foreplay but its all I can do not to explode right now."_

_"I don't need foreplay I need you inside of me right now. We have two days to make up for whatever you think we're missing right now."_

_Always one to please Sam grabbed a condom from the nightstand and slipped it on. He eased into her slowly bitting his bottom lip in the process. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she cried out for him. Slowly he pushed foward and she arched off of the bed. Another push and he was all the way in. He didn't move he just savored the feel of her walls closing in around him she was as close to her release as he kissed her cheek and began to move himself again his pace was fast and hard and she screamed out incoherently. The six month build up proving too much for her along with the make out session in the car she didn't last long at all._

_Her walls clenched him in its tight embrace as she flooded him with her juices. He shuddered as his own release hit him. He moved only sightly so that he could remove the condom then he tied it up and threw it in the trash. He laid on the side of her wrapping her in his arms in the familiar position they had shared so many times before._

_"Damn." she said softly._

_He smiled against the back of her head. "I love you Mercy that will never change." he whispered and then sleep claimed him._

That was a awesome two days love we made love the whole time. We had a lot of time to make up for and we have even more time to make up for now so I really need you to wake up.

AN: Sorry that my love scene suffered its 3am I'm sleepy and I really wanted to knock this chapter out and fit as much as I could in this chapter while my mind was running but my love scene suffered but I'll make it up to you guys I promise. Love yall and the song was I love me some him but Toni Braxton.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks so much you guys for the love I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story. And I just checked out the sneak peak for the 1-17 ep and they are going to address Samcedes can't wait even if I don't like the movie grease *don't throw stuff at me. Just something I never got into*.

I don't own glee or the songs they may sing.

Chapter 4

Sam had his head down resting on her hand he'd dosed off so he didn't hear the door open. He felt a tugging on his shirt when he opened his eyes he was met with hazel green ones. He smiled softly at her she looked mostly like him but with Mercedes shaped eyes.

"Hi." she said brightly.

"Hi." he responded softly.

"Uncle Noah says your name is Sam Evans." she said with a smile.

'Oh Brook baby thats your daddy.' Mercedes said in her mind hearing everything that was going on.

"Yeah he's right and I heard your name is Brooklyn." he smiled.

"Yep. Why are you holding mommy's hand?"

"Because I thought that would wake her up."

Brooklyn threw her arms up for him to pick her up and he granted her request. She placed her hand over his that was still on top of Mercedes' hand.

'Oh you two. I miss you Sam so much I just hope you can forgive me one day. Please don't take my mistake out on our daughter. I only wanted what was best for you I didn't want you to feel trapped.' Mercedes said into the nothingness that was her trapped mind.

"She'll wake up because she loves me and she promised to take me to disneyland in July."

"Is that right? Well I would sure like to go to disneyland. Maybe I'll talk your mother into letting me come along."

"I'd like that." she smiled then she jumped off his lap and ran to Puck.

He grabbed her up in his arms and she curled into a ball. Sam felt his heart break some more.

"Lil mama it's time for a nap. What song do you want?"

"Little lamb." she replied.

"Oh booooo you've had me sing that song every night for the past two weeks."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee." she whined.

_Little lamb, little lamb_

Sam began to sing the song wanting to see his daughter's reaction to his voice.

_My birthday is here at last_  
><em>Little lamb, little lamb<em>  
><em>My birthday goes by so fast<em>  
><em>Little bear, little bear<em>  
><em>You sit on my right<em>  
><em>Right there<em>  
><em>Little hen, little hen<em>  
><em>What game should we play and when?<em>  
><em>Little cat, little cat<em>

_Oh, why do you look so blue?_  
><em>Did somebody paint you like that,<em>  
><em>Or is your birthday too?<em>  
><em>Little fish, little fish<em>  
><em>Do you think I'll get my wish?<em>  
><em>Little lamb, little lamb<em>  
><em>I wonder how old I am<em>  
><em>I wonder how old I am<em>  
><em>Little lamb<em>

When he finished the song she was asleep in Puck's arms. Puck laid her down on the wide window seat and placed a blanket on her and kissed her forehead. He sat back down in his seat.

"You ready to talk?" Puck questioned looking at Sam.

"Depends on what you have to say."

'Don't fight guys please.' Mercedes called out again to the nothingness in her mind.

"Look bro I know you're pissed, and she asked me if she should tell you I told her 'no'."

"Why would you do that? To keep my family as your own?" Sam's voice was cold and cutting.

"No. But dude I've been faced with the idea of teen fatherhood. I looked that gun right in the barrell. Then Quinn gave our daughter up for adoption and that killed me inside then she came back in my life and I got to spend time with her then she left again." Puck took a deep breath. "I wasn't ready to be a father but when she came back I wasn't ready to loose her again."

"So why would you tell Mercy to keep Brook from me?"

"Because for all the big talk you give on how much you loved her a baby changes things. Dude if she would have told you and you moved to New York missing out on being a teenager and young adult missing the scholarship you would have regreted it you would have regreted them and vice versa for Foxy momma if she had followed you to Tennessee passing up on her scholarship she would have regreted it you and Brooklyn".

"Puck I'm sure I wouldn't have regreted any choice that would have been made reguarding my family."

"Did you regret having to shake your ass to feed your family that year or how bout delivering pizzas and working your ass off turning into a man so young in age?"

"I did what I had to do for my family."

"Exactly! You did what you had to do not what you wanted. She didn't want that for you. She felt you deserved to have time for you and follow your dreams."

Sam stared at the sleeping Brooklyn.

"I missed everything."

"Welp now you don't have to miss anymore. She's a great kid and one day when I grow up I want my kid to be like her. Honestly dude I wouldn't know what I would do without my lil mama over there." Puck laughed.

"What do I have to do to get her back?" Sam questioned.

"Be you. Honestly she hasn't even tried to date in the past five years. I mean we tried but that failed AGAIN. But she's still my best friend. No one can compare to you in her heart Sam so take your place if you want it and if you don't I'll be right there to take your place."

'Puck' Mercedes called again.

"Look I'm gonna go see Satan. I mean Santana.

"You remeber our summer together Mercy?"

flashback ...

_They'd spent all of June together and now in July spending even more time because her parents went to a family reunion. Mercedes stayed behind because of her job and most importantly Sam. Her parents had been gone for two days and would be gone for a week and Sam was already taking advantage of the situation having spent the night both nights. When Mercedes would wake up she would make breakfast for his family and he'd drive her car to the hotel and take it to them. Tonight she didn't have work so she cooked dinner for his family and delivered it then she went home to cook for her and Sam. He let himself in the door and called out for her. _

_"I'm in the kitchen." she replied._

_"Of course you are." he answered. Before she knew it he was wrapping a arm around her waist._

_He kissed the back of her neck moving her hair to one side. She felt her knees getting weak._

_"Boy if you want to eat you better stop." she giggled._

_"Mmmm I'm not hungry for food right now anyway. I've been thinking about you all day."_

_By this time in their relationship they had made out and had engaged in oral sex and would fall asleep in the same bed whenever they had the chance and since it was summer her parents would be gone a lot. She turned to kiss his lips. He pinned her to the kitchen island. He kissed down her neck gaining him moans of approval._

_"Sam stop I'm really hungry."_

_"Me too Mercy." he panted._

_"Sam really." knowing she was pouting he left her neck and moved back to her lips._

_"Ok I'll go take a shower. I really need one now." he said with his own pout as his hardness twitched on her stomach._

_She bit her bottom lip as he walked away from her and went upstairs. Dinner went smoothly and after cleaning the kitchen they took their party to her bedroom to watch her big screen flat tv. They opted to watch Star Trek the new version on dvd since there was nothing on._

_"I 'm gonna take a shower then we can watch the movie is that ok with you?" she questioned as she stroked his cheek._

_His phone rang while Mercy was in the bathroom his mother asked if they could watch the twins tomorrow night until the next morning stating that she and his dad needed some alone time._

_"I don't think she'll have a problem with that but I'll ask her and call you back in a few minutes." he said before hanging up._

_He relaxed himself on the bed and before he knew it he was asleep. He could hear her at the vanity getting ready for bed. Her lotion that was coconut sented wafted through the air. He sat up on the bed and threw his legs over the edge. She slowly walked over to him she stood between his legs and ran her hand across his face. He drew circles on her stomach as she stood there in just her bra and panties. She bit her bottom lip and he could tell she was thinking about something. He began to lay butterfly kisses on her belly causing her stomach to do flips in response. _

_He stood and closed the gap between them. He kissed her neck softly and she moaned in response. He took her bra off and took one in her mouth causing her to grip his hair tightly damn he loved when she did that. She looked down and noticed the bulge in his pajama pants. He captured her lips with his and their tongues did a dance that only the two of them knew. He placed a hand on the back of her head and turned her so that the back of her body was against the bed. With his body weight he got her to lay down._

_He hovered over her just taking in her beauty._

_"I love you Mercy. I just want you to know that. I don't want you to question how I feel for you. I really truly love you."_

_"I love you too Sam and I'm ready."_

_He pushed himself up and stared at her. _

_"Mercy. We don't have to I'm fine with..." he was cut off with her kiss and their make out session restarted. Sam pulled away feeling himself getting a little too excited._

_"Mercy are you sure because I am so hot for you right now that if I pull these panties off of you there's no turning back." he said kissing her again._

_"Sam I love you and I'm ready." she kissed him deeper now and pulled him down on top of her._

_If he didn't want to seem like a weakling he would have cried right now she was giving all of herself to him. He knew this moment would be forever etched in his mind and heart. He slid his pants off then began to work on her panties as he captured her lips in a intense mind and body numbing kiss. He trailed kisses down her neck and down to her breast capturing one in his mouth. He trailed kisses down her stomach going further until he reached her jewel._

_At first he licked softly this they had done before. He licked harder as her moans of pleasure intensified causing her to grab his hair again. He sucked harder and harder the taste of her becoming sweeter and sweeter the more he sucked. He felt her walls clench around his tongue and felt her flood of pleasure come over her. He waited while she rode out her orgasm he left her for a few moments while he gathered a condom. When he came back her eyes were still closed and her body was still trembling. _

_He kissed her lips again and then her neck. He moved over to her ear. _

_"Ok Mercy here we go. If I hurt you too bad let me know and we'll stop." he whispered in her ear. _

_He lifted her legs around his waist. He bit his lip as he slowly entered her. Her back arched at the pain from his thickness and length. All of that noise she heard about white boys being small certainly did not apply to her white boy. She dug her nails into his back as her body adjusted to him. He laid kisses on her neck to distract her from the pain. When she relaxed a little he took that as his cue to go further and he did. She cried out in pain as he filled her. He didn't move he just waited. He felt her body relax again and he began to move._

_"Mercy I have to move. It will get better I promise." he whispered in her ear._

_"I trust you Sam." she whispered back and his heart swelled._

_His pace was slow and torturous for him but it was her first time and he needed to take care of her. He began to work his body in circles causing her to scream out his name over and over in a way that only she can. He felt her clench around him and it was way better this way then feeling it on his fingers or his tongue. She began to crash against him as the need for release hit her. She screamed out his name as she came closer to her release. Her eyes shut and he spoke to her._

_"Open your eyes love. I want to see your eyes when you cum." he coached._

_She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open when all they wanted to do was close. When she released her eyes stayed open but all she could see was rainbows and stars. She saw him smiling. His pace quickened as his body begged for release. He pounded into her over and over while she was still riding out her own release. He screamed out her name and sank his teeth into her neck. After a few minutes he rolled off of her and he laid on the side of her pulling her into his arms. She covered herself with the blanket and turned to face him. She intertwined her legs with his and laid her head on his chest._

_"I love you Sam Evans." she cooed._

_"I love you Mercy Jones."_

_He ran his fingers across her lips then dragged them to her neck. Before either of them knew it they were asleep._

Mercy baby I really need you to wake up Brooklyn needs you to wake up it's been a day already.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh you guys I love you all yall keep me going I swear. I totally would have updated sooner but uhhh my 14month old deleted the first draft of this chapter so I hope its as good as what I first wrote cus that one was awesome but oh well hope you'll enjoy this. Thanks so much for the reviews keep reviewing its my crack and thank you for all the fave and update alerts love you guys.

I don't own glee or the songs they may sing. Some of the dialog is from the upcoming episode from 1-17-12 the first couple of senteces then the rest is all me.

Also I am on a high from the release of the songs and scenes for the yes/no episode for 1-17-12 oh and this whole chapter is a flashback enjoy and review kisses.

Chapter 5

Sam continued his walk down the hallway saying he was "worried" because Finn said he had a double suicide wish for being on the sancrinized swim team and in glee club. But there in the hallway was the love of my life riffling through her locker. I picked my head up and smiled as I walked over to her. I hadn't seen the hockey guys coming my way or rather didn't pay attention to them until it was too late and I was slushied.

"Oh my God Sam are you ok?" she questioned softly.

She used his towel to wipe his face and he closed his eyes at the contact her hand made with his face.

"Whats going on baby?" Shane asked from behind Sam.

"Just helping out a friend." she said softly and Sam could feel the anger rise in him.

"I think he'll pull through let me walk you to study hall."

"See you later." she whispered as she brushed off Sam's shoulder and walked away.

Although she did turn around to look at Sam with regret and love in her eyes. He was no stranger to slushing however it hadn't happened since last year he'd forgotten the burn in the eyes but he hadn't forgotten to have extra clothes in his locker. He was done being the other man either Mercy break it off with Shane or they were done. He did need to hold on to whatever pride he had left.

After showering again he changed his clothes the bell was about to ring and he knew that she had computer class and so did he. They had a magical two days of love making where they professed their love for one another then they get back to school and she told him she had yet to break up with Shane because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

He saw the open seat and slid in next to her. She jumped at the movement.

"We need to talk." he said flatly.

"Sam I know. We can talk at my place later." she said in a whisper and sexily with her hand on his thigh.

"No now Mercy." he whispered sternly and moving her hand off of him. She wasn't going to get out of this by seducing him.

"Sam I know its about Shane and I promise I'm going to break up with him."

"When Mercy? Because I'm really tired of not being able to kiss touch or hold you the way I want to when we're in school because of the walrus."

"Sam..."

"No Mercy! I'm really feeling like you're still afraid to be out in the open with me and I know it has to do with the race thing. Who gives a damn about that? We love each other or at least thats what you say." his voice was strong at first and firm then when he got to the end of his sentence his voice wavered.

"Sam really can you blame me for the race thing? If we were in Nazi Germany you'd be the ideal. You the poster boy for white america. You don't hear what people say when we go out. Like the Oh they must be really good friends or the how the hell did she get him? I mean I know I'm beautiful but I... Shane says I'm just beautiful to him."

"Who gives a damn what that beast says?Why were you even listening to him?Mercy have I ever made you feel anything less than the most beautiful woman in the world?" he questioned with his voice softening to her.

"No Sam but you've had Quinn and Santana and who knows about the girls you used to date before you got here but to go from Quinn and Tana to me thats quite a drop don't you think?"

"Mercy one day you'll see yourself the way I see you. You are every bit as beautiful as Quinn and Santana you're more beautiful because you have something those girls are truly lacking." he said holding her hand.

"What's that Sam?"

"Your heart is awesome and you have me. Although you won't have me for long if you don't get rid of Shane."

"Sam you know when you left I was in a real bad way. I had given my complete self to you and then you left and I don't hold you responsible for that you had to do what you had to do. But Sam I was so hurt I stayed in the house for days so when Finn introduced me to Shane I wasn't intrested but I mean he really worked hard at getting into my life so I let him." she said softly.

"And I'm back now. I've been back for months now. Mercy damn we made love for two days. We couldn't even walk after that or was that just you satisfying your craving for white chocolate?" he joked.

"No Sam I love you so much. I just I can't figure out a way to break up with him without hurting him."

"So it's ok to hurt me Mercy? Do you know what it does to me to see him touch you?"

"Sam I'm sorry." she pouted then she went to kiss him and he backed away causing her to pout again.

"Mercy just so we're clear I love you and I really never want to have this conversation again. You're perfect to a for me. I see my future in you."

"Oh Sam." she said in a whisper with her hand on her chest and she leaned foward to kiss him when he stopped her. "SAM WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled throwing her hands up.

"No white chocolate for you until you get rid of the bulldoser." Sam said with raised eyebrows.

"Sam seriously?"

"Mercy I'm not the other guy. I'm the only guy. And when you dump him we are going to walk the halls hand in hand and we'll kiss whenever we want there will be no question that we're together." he said with a smile.

Mercedes licked her lips at the thought of kissing those soft lips of his wherever and whenever she wanted in school sent such a jolt through her that she grabbed his hand and shoved it down her pants. Sam bit his bottom lip and gasped in shock at what she just did. She was bitting her lip as well and her eyes closed.

"Please Sam. Please I need you." she begged in a whisper.

Sam rolled his eyes in fustration because she was seducing him and getting her way she wanted white chocolate and she was going to get it even if it was just his hand. He kissed her cheek as he began to move his hand inside her pants.

"I created a monster." he whispered and she nodded in agreement. "You remeber that we're in class right?" he continued to whisper.

"Ye...Yes." she whispered.

"Are you going to be quite?" he questioned as he stuck two of his fingers inside her wetness.

"Mmmhmm." she managed to get out in a soft tone.

"You sure? Even if I do this?" he questioned as he slammed his fingers into her.

She gripped the table with both her hands and threw her head back bitting her lip to muffle the scream she wanted to let out.

"Good girl." he whispered against her ear.

He used his thumb to rub her clit as his fingers worked on her pussy.

"My dick is so hard for you right now Mercy." he whispered against her ear.

"I can... I can fix that for you." she said breathless. She grabbed his dick in her hand and began to work on him.

She was so close to the edge that he just knew she was going to scream the way she always did and they were going to get caught and suspended. But that would be one week of house arrest he would take because he would be under that arrest with her. And they could do this kind of thing the right way. He pumped in and out of her faster as he felt her walls closing in on his fingers.

"Shit Sam." she whispered. "Shhh." he coached.

She gripped his dick and the table harder. "Oh shit." she whispered again. Sam pumped his fingers faster the excitment of them doing this in the middle of class and after a fight was almost too much for him. Her walls clenched him tighter and he felt the rush of orgasm on his fingers.

"SAM!" she yelled unable to hold back her voice any longer.

He laughed at her outburst and put his head down.

"Is everything ok Ms. Jones?" Ms. Cullen questioned.

"Ye.. Yes Ms. Cullen he was just playing with me."

Sam couldn't contain his own outburst of laughter at her statement.

"Ok Mr. Evans please stop playing with Ms. Jones."

"Yes ma'am." he answered with a smile.

Mercedes continued to work on him with her hand and he grunted out his own release. He removed his fingers from her pants and licked them then wiped them on his towel that he still had around his neck from earlier because his hair had still been wet when he came to class.

"This came in handy." he said showing her the towel. "But Mercy don't pull anymore stunts like that I'm serious no more of this." he stood and did a body roll. "Until you get rid of that."

The bell rang and he stood and leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "Make it happen Mercy. Get rid of him and I'll make love to you wherever you dump him so you'll only have the memory of us in that space." he said in a whisper and she could feel him smile on her ear and he nipped it.

He growled to himself when he saw Shane standing at the door. 'Dude really needs to leave my lady alone.

"Hey Shane. Be careful Mercy is in a playful mood today." he teased.

"What the hell?" Shane questioned and looked at Mercedes who was still at her seat still trying to compose herself and her thoughts. She looked at Sam who was standing behind Shane as he mouthed.

"I love you." and licked his fingers again.

Finally Mercedes rose from her seat and walked over to Shane. He noticed that her eyes were kind of glossed over and she had a smile that he'd never seen before on her face. He went to kiss her and she ducked out of the way seeing Sam a little further down the hall and watching them.

"Hey Shane I have to go home right now but tomorrow afternoon can you meet me in the auditorium?" she questioned.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok great I have to go I'll see you later ok." she said as she almost ran down the hall. She walked past Sam and gave him a face that only he could read. She wanted him to meet her at her place. But he was serious she wasn't getting any.

--

Sam got a text from Mercedes to meet her in the auditorium during lunch. He was early and when he saw Shane enter he grew uncomfortable. Shane sat in the same row as him but on the other side. Sam smiled as he was sure he knew what was about to happen. Mercedes stepped on stage wearing a short dress that fell to the middle of her thigh it was Sam's favorite color on her red. She was shaking at was most likely the most nerve wreking performance of her life but Sam had to know how she felt. She closed her eyes as the music started and held her stomach in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"This goes out to the man I love." she said over the music.

_Must not have been paying attention  
>I stepped right on it didn't even notice how deep I was<br>I went from the ground to the top of the cloud  
>And now as I look down I see where I fell into your arms<em> 

She opened her eyes at the end of the verse and her eyes fixed on Sam. Shane shifted in his seat again Sam smiled wider.

_[Chorus]  
>Now I got love all over me<br>Baby you touched every part of me  
>Oh<br>I got love all over me  
>And I don't want to get it off<br>I'm completely covered up in your love_

_[Verse 2]  
>Even my skin is changing oh<br>I'm feeling warmer no more icy blue hearts for me  
>You put the color back in my life<br>And now where there was black and white  
>you're becoming iridescent<em>

_[Chorus]  
>Now I got love all over me<br>Baby you touch Every part of me  
>Ooh<br>I got love all over me  
>And I don't want to get it off<br>I'm completely covered up in your love_

She was in full diva mode and as she sang her leg went up slightly as she sang some of the power notes. Sam could see the sadness in Shane's eyes but he didn't care Mercy was his and always will be if he had anything to do with it. Shane covered his eyes and Sam could tell the large teen was crying he couldn't blame him though because he cried over Mercy too in the summer when they broke up.

_[Bridge]  
>Before your love baby I was muddy<br>So deep with pain till you took it from me  
>You showered me with a new beginning<br>Now I'm clean  
>Took me by surprise when you ran up on me<br>I came to life baby in that moment  
>You put your hands on my heart and baby<br>now it beats_

_[Chorus]  
>Now I got love all over me<br>Baby you touch Every part of me  
>Ooh<br>I got love all over me  
>And I don't want to get it off<br>I'm completely covered up in your love  
><em>

When she finished both boys were on the stage. She walked over to Sam and grabbed his hands and squeezed them for their no verbal conversation. He smiled and nodded in agreement. She turned to Shane and closed the gap between them. She began to cry as she looked at him.

"What's all this Mercedes?" he questioned.

"I'm so sorry Shane I really am but I can't..."

"Wait you're dumping me for white bread over there?" he said angrily.

Mercedes put her hand on his chest to calm him and she bit her bottom lip. Sam knew that meant she was nervous but Shane had no idea what any of her little quirks meant because he never paid attention to who she was. He was always so busy trying to turn her into what he wanted her to be.

"Shane I love him. I never ever stopped. I wanted to be with you because at first you treated me the way he did and I wanted to fill that void that he left. But then when we came to school you changed and then you kept trying to change me. You clouded my vison on how I saw my friends and most importantly myself. Sam loves me for me all of me flaws and all. He's never wanted me to be anyone but Mercedes Jones."

"He doesn't love you Cedes. He wants to experiment with chocolate before he leaves your ass and goes back to white girls." Shane said angrily.

"That's not true." Sam shouted. "Listen Mercy loved me when I was at my worst when I had nothing to give her but love. She gave herself to me freely and I did the same. If I hadn't left you would have never had a chance anyway and now I've back for the love of my life and you just can't compete with me and my love for her." Sam said as he stood beside her.

"Fine you can keep her fat ass there's too many fine bitches around here that want me. You can try to get the pussy if you want to she aint going to give it up anyway."

Sam smiled he was going to jump on him when he called Mercy fat but she held onto his hand.

"Hmmm Mercy I want to thank you for keeping my cookies in the jar you must have known I was coming back for them."

"You fucked him and wouldn't give me any?" Shane screamed out raged.

"No Shane we didn't fuck. We made love because I love her. Look Shane if so many girls around are willing to give it up to you please go and do them you can leave Mercy alone." Sam was forceful in his tone and Shane shook his head and walked away.

Sam grabbed Mercedes around the waist and pulled her to him. "So about that song. All over me huh?" he said against her lips.

"Yeah I really just wanted to tell you how I fe..." she was cut off by his lips on hers.

"I did make you a promise to make love to you in whatever space we were in when you dumped him. I intend to make good on my promise right now."

He picked her up and placed her gently on the piano. The kiss was slow hot and needy. He peeled her panties off of her while she worked on his belt. He quickly grabbed a condom from his pocket and she raised an eyebrow at him causing him to smile.

"After the stunt you pulled yesterday I figured I never know when you might strike and I want to be prepared for you at all times." he smiled as he slipped it on. "I love you so much Mercy." he said between kisses.

He suckled on her neck as he swiftly entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside of her. She dug her nails into his shoulders. He rocked his hips slowly and roughly. His pace became frantic as he felt her walls clench around him in moments like this she never lasted long.

"Sam. Sam. Oh God Sam." she screamed out a wave over wave of bliss covered her and him.

"Yes Mercy Yes." he grunted as he gave into his own release.

They stayed there for several seconds while they caught their breaths. They fixed their clothes and were about to walk off the stage when Santana came onto the stage from backstage.

"Hotdamn you two fucked right here on the stage. Damn trouty I always thought you didn't have game I was so wrong. I haven't even fucked Brit on the stage yet way to go."

Sam and Mercedes both grew red from the embarrassment. But Sam smiled and held onto Mercedes' waist pulling her close to him and they walked out of the auditorium hand in hand and met stares galore but Sam held his head proud. He had the most beautiful girl in the world and she was all his.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed hugs and kisses don't forget to review.

Song was 'Love all over me' by Monica. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews and faves and update alerts i really appreciate it. I can't put into words what it really does to me and for my day. Sorry for the delay in updates I really wanted to wait to see the yes/no episode and the conversation about the tilt a whirl and the looks they gave each other and that smile on his face looked like he really put something down on her on the ride so that gave me a idea for another story but we'll finish this one first. Ok back to this story I hope you enjoy love yall and don't forget to review I need it like a crackhead needs a hit.

Also because of the yes/no episode i want to take ideas for a new story I want to write so let me know.

I don't own glee but this story is all me. wink wink.

Here goes my attempt at some Puckcedes hope you like it. Flashback in italics.

Chapter 6

Puck looked up at Mercedes as she laid motionless in the bed. He strongly willed himself not to cry thinking she would certainly wake up and clown him.

"You know Mama you really need to wake up. You are really doing a number on us. I think Sam is gonna loose his mind soon." he laughed and then paused. "You know I love you I don't know where I would be without you and lil mama." he continued and then he thought back to the time where he admitted to himself that he wanted her and when he decieded to act on that desire.

_"Hey mama." Puck answered the apartment phone as Brooklyn slept in her playpen he had babysitting duty today while Mercedes was in classes and work._

_"I'm on my way home. Its so cold out here tho I wish the bus would hurry up. How was she today?" she questioned and he could hear her shiver._

_"She was perfect as always."_

_He hated that they all had to take a train and a bus to get to their apartment in Brooklyn. They had a car but it wasn't worth it to take it out of its parking space and then try to find a parking space wherever they were going and driving in NYC traffic is horrindous. It really wasn't worth driving but right now he really wished she had taken the car today. She was cold to the bone and she was getting ready to walk the fifteen blocks._

_Puck decided that he would do something special for her when she came in. He hummed a new song he was working on while he worked. He finished just in time when he heard the key in the lock. He stood in front of the door waiting for her to come in. When she pushed the door open he greeted her with a smile._

_"Hey Puck." she said with a shiver._

_He could see that she was soaked. He dropped to his knees and she looked down at him in shock. He unzipped her boot. She exhaled not realizing she was holding her breath as he placed her now naked foot on a nice warm rug. Sweet thing he was he put a rug in the dryer and placed it on the floor for her. He undid her other foot. His hands were warm and soothing. They were calloused like Sam's and for a moment she wished that's who was down there at her feet. Quickly she pushed the thought aside that was over and gone._

_Puck stood back up and undid her coat. Softly he brushed the coat off of her shoulders. 'Damn you Puckerman' she said to herself. Damn him for being gentle and soft like Sam is/was again she had to push that thought from her mind. He moved to her sweater and and unbuttoned that sliding that off as well._

_"What happened mama did someone pour water all over you?" he questioned with a smile._

_She smiled softly at him and rolled her eyes. He walked away from her and came back with a large beach towel. He wrapped her in it pulling her close to his chest breathing in her scent. He rubbed her arms and lead her into the apartment. He lead her to the Jack and Jill bathroom that connected their two rooms together. She smiled when she saw the bubble bath waiting for her. 'Who knew Puck could be so thoughtful?' she asked herself. She was so greatful that he was here in NYC with her Santana and Brittney. _

_He ran his hands down the sides of her face and softly pulled her into a searing kiss. Her breath caught in her throat. His tongue slid across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She allowed it. Their tongues entered a war of dominance. She hadn't realized that he was undressing her until she was down to her panties and bra. She didn't realize how much she had craved to be touched to be wanted to feel a man's lips on hers. His hands were everywhere and she couldn't think straight. She found her hands on his belt and pushing his pants off. He slowly walked them over to the sink that had a long counter attached. Sitting her down on it he stepped between her legs and continued to kiss her._

_"Noah. No. Wait." she panted between kisses. "We shouldn't be doing this." she continued._

_"You want to stop?" he questioned doing his own panting. They both shook their heads no and smiled. He pulled a condom from his pants pocket and tore the wrapper. She took it from him and placed it on him._

_"Brooklyn is asleep in your room the baby monitor is in my room she's down for the night." he smiled._

_He pulled her into another kiss. The kiss was passionate and wanting. He definatly got her juices going but it was nothing like the fire that Sam would send through her body. 'Damn him again. Sam Evans please leave my mind alone and let me enjoy this.' she said to herself. He kissed her neck suckling there and she closed her eyes tighter. He entered her swiftly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled and she felt his hands on her plump ass. He lifted her off of the counter and carried her to his bedroom. _

_He laid her down on his bed and began to worship her body. He kissed her toes followed by her legs all the way up to her thighs although she pouted at the fact that he pulled out of her to do this. He placed himself back inside of her and she gasped. He was nothing like the size of Sam. Puck didn't fit right. With Sam the fit was like a puzzle being completed. Puck captured one of her breast in his mouth and suckled on it softly. Mercedes bucked her hips up to match his thrust and she dug her nails into his back. She felt her walls clench around him as his pace increased._

_"Damn girl you're so..." Puck couldn't finish his lust filled statement. _

_"Noah." she breathed as her orgasm hit her and waves of passion and need._

_He released his own growl as his orgasm came from his feet curling his toes and extending all the way up to his finger tips. He collasped beside her taking off the condom and tossing it into the trash. She laid there on her back for a few minutes she didn't know how many but it was a while. She laid there confused as to what she had just done. Puck was one of her best friends he'd been there from the begining of this mess. He'd held her hand through tears through child birth and every other emotion she has gone through in the last year and a half. Did they just ruin a friendship by having sex._

_She loved Puck she really did but never in the way that she loved Sam she was begining to think that she would never love anyone like that. Puck deserved more than what she could offer him at the moment maybe in the future she could be insanely in love with him. She looked over to him and he had fallen into a soft slumber. She wrapped herself in the sheet leaving him covered in the blanket. She grabbed the baby monitor. She stopped in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Shaking her head she washed her hands and threw water on her face. She continued her trek to her room and he was right Brooklyn was in a sound sleep she was definatly down for the night._

_She leaned over the crib and smiled softly. Everyday Brooklyn looked more and more like Sam. She sat on her bed and ran her hand through her braids allowing them to fall down the side of her face. 'Damn you Sam Evans damn you.' she smiled to herself knowing that her current situation wasn't his fault it was her choice to not tell him they were having a baby. She dragged herself off of her bed and went to her dresser to pull out some pjs for the night. She was lost in thought when she heard the water draining in the tub and she smiled brightly. _

_After the water drained she heard it filling back up. A wide smile fell on her full lips. Puck was standing at her door with a smile. He walked over to her slowly and held his hand out for her. She held his hand as he lead her back to the bathroom. He stepped into the tub then held his hand out for her and she stepped in sitting down in front of him. He ran a washcloth slowly and softly up and down her arm. He kissed her shoulder causing her to smile. They bathed in silence sharing soft kisses, glances and smiles._

_When they got out he wrapped her in another towel then kissed her lips again. _

_"Go put on your pjs and I'll get dinner heated up." he said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and heading to the kitchen to heat up the food that was delivered before she came home._

_She smiled as he walked out the bathroom 'Puck really is perfect in his own way'. she said to herself. She went to her room lotioned up and then put on her pjs. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen and he had the table set with candles and all. He pulled her seat out and she sat down._

_"You know I love you right Mercedes?" he questioned as he stared at her._

_She closed her eyes and tears fell from her eyes._

_"Puck." she sighed._

_He grabbed her hand across the table and squeezed it. He offered her a smile before he spoke his next words._

_"Mercedes I don't expect you to say it back I know you still need time to get over Sam but I just wanted to let you know where I stand so that you know what just happened between us wasn't a fluke or a mistake and it can happen again if you want whenever you want." he smiled and then kissed her hand._

Sam entered the room and Puck looked over to him. Sam sat on the other side of Mercedes' bed and grabbed her other hand. Sam smiled as he looked at his friend he knew that look.

"Not over her yet huh Puck?" Sam questioned.

"No." he answered softly and with a smile. "But there is only room for one man in her heart and I swear dude if you don't work this out with her." he stopped himself and laughed. "She made a mistake she thought it was best for you we all did. But trust me it killed her everyday."

"Thanks for taking care of them." Sam said with a smile.

"I didn't do it for you." Puck said as he rose from his seat and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: OMG you guys I can't tell yall what the reviews for the last chapter did for me because I was suffering serious writers block but you guys made writting this chapter easy because of the love you showed. I want to say a special thanks to the following folks for your continued support. Tana,box5angel,QTfics,titanpixiedancer,LadyLuckAJ,Ki1era,and Iamshe24. Thank you guys. Also thanks to everyone who has fa me and ua me i appriciate your support.

Ok on to the chapter some more Puckcedes and of course what we're all here for Samcedes. Also this is a flashback chapter and hopefully answers so questions.

Oh yeah I don't own Glee.

Chapter 7

_Puck got disgusted as he saw Sam walk in the room and saw Mercedes face when she saw Sam. He saw all the love that she had for Sam and wished that she would look at him like that just once. It had been two years since their failed relationship and he always told her that it was easy to be friends with her after their break up but he lied because he still wanted to be in her life and Brooklyn's life. Putting his drink down he walked onto the stage and grabbed a guitar and mic. _

_Mercedes eyes opened in shock as he began to play a tune she both loved and hated. Tears rolled down her face at the thought of what he was saying to her in the words of the song. _

Turn down the lights  
>Turn down the bed<br>Turn down these voices  
>Inside my head<br>Lay down with me  
>Tell me no lies<br>Just hold me close  
>Don't patronize<br>Don't patronize 

_Puck held her tearful gaze them both knowing he was pouring his heart out to her begging her to love him but knowing she never really could._

'Cause I can't make you love me  
>If you don't<br>You can't make your heart feel  
>Something it won't<br>Here in the dark  
>In this final hour<br>I will lay down my heart  
>And feel the power if you want<br>No you won't

I'll close my eyes  
>Then I won't see<br>The love you don't feel  
>When you're holding me<br>Mornin' will come  
>And I'll do what's right<br>Just give me till then  
>To give up this fight<br>And I will give up this fight 

_Sam watched the both of them. By just watching them he knew what was going on but in a prideful moment realized that their current drama centered around him and the love she still had for him. He didn't blame her for trying to move on from him he certainly tried to move on from her but no one ever came close to what she was to him. Tonight he would tell her what was on his heart and appantly so was Puck._

'Cause I can't make you love me  
>If you don't<br>You can't make your heart feel  
>Somethin it won't<br>Here in the dark  
>In these final hours<br>I will lay down my heart  
>And feel the power if you want<br>No you won't

'Cause I can't make you love me  
>No<br>If you don't  
>Say you ain't gotta love<br>You ain't gotta love  
>You ain't gotta love it<br>I can't just make you love me  
>I can't<br>I can't  
>I can't<br>I can't 

I tried my best  
>But you put my heart through the test<br>I can't make you love me  
>I tried<br>I tried to get through to you girl  
>Can't you see that I'm crying out to you girl<br>I can't make you love me, OH  
>If you don't <p>

_Mercedes closed her eyes at the pain in his voice. She exhaled slowly thanking God that it was over and Santana put a calming loving hand on Mercedes back. God knows that she never meant to hurt Puck and she tried she really tried to love him and give him what he was giving her but there was Sam always. Every time she looked at Brooklyn into her green eyes brushed her dirty blonde hair she would fall in love with Sam all over again. Mercedes felt Santana tense then she looked in the direction that Santana was looking in and she wanted to run._

_"Hi beautiful." Sam whispered smiling at her._

_"Sam." she said softly realizing that she hadn't taken a breath since she first saw him coming towards her now here he was._

_He pulled her close in a loving embrace. She exhaled again closing her eyes at the contact. She saw anger flash in Puck's eyes as he went for another drink. Sam drank her in. Taking in her coconut scent that he loved when they were back in high school. The hug lasted longer than either of them needed and Santana grew impaitent. _

_"So trouty congratulations on the NFL career." Santana snapped and the couple pulled away from each other._

_"Thanks Santana." he replied giving her a smile._

_"Thats really great for you Sam." Mercedes added._

_"Yeah I have a couple of things going on. Song writting cus I still love music and I'm doing some comics during the off season. What's going on with you?" Sam said with a smile as he brushed his hand against her cheek._

_"I'm gonna go find Brit. Nice to see you trouty." Santana said with a smile and squeezing Mercedes' hand._

_"Well we're in a band, I work as a buyer for Ashley Stewart and I'm working on an album maybe you can give me one of those songs you've written." she conviently left out the fact that she was also a full time mom to his daughter._

_"I have no problem with that." he started but was cut off by Mr. Schue on the mic._

_"I want to thank you all for coming to our celebration and reunion of the first national winners of McKinley High glee club. I've missed you guys. I would love all of you to come up here and do some solos. And since Puck started it off I would like one of the NFL's newest super stars Sam Evans to come up and give us a song."_

_Sam smiled and nodded towards his old teacher and squeezed Mercedes' hand then leaned over to whisper to her._

_"This is for you. So listen carefully." he nipped her ear as he pulled away from her._

_Mercedes bit her bottom lip as she watched him walk to the stage. He seemed to glide across the floor with a grown man sexiness that she wanted to know so bad. Damn he was still fine as ever. His shirt clung to his form showing off every muscle it could. She smiled when he played the chords on the guitar it was one of her favorite songs._

Im lost without u  
>Cant help myself<br>How does it feel  
>2 know that I love u baby <p>

Tell me how u love me more  
>And how u think Im sexy baby<br>That u dont want nobody else  
>U dont want this guy u dont want that guy u wanna<br>Touch yourself when u see me  
>Tell me how u love my body<br>And how I make u feel baby  
>U wanna roll with me u wanna hold with me<br>U wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me  
>I just love 2 hear u say it<br>It makes a man feel good baby  
>Tell me u depend on me<br>I need 2 hear it 

_Mercedes thought her lip was going to bleed because of how hard she was bitting on it of course she touched herself when she thought of him. How could she not? He was her first on everything. Of course she wanted his body. Has he looked at himself in the mirror lately? All she wanted was to be with him again for them to be a family. She knew she could depend on him she always had been able too but she just wanted him to have a chance to just be young and carefree for once._

Im lost without u  
>Cant help myself<br>How does it feel  
>2 know that I love u baby<p>

Baby youre the perfect shape  
>Baby youre the perfect weight<br>Treat me like my birthday  
>I want it this way I want it that way I want it<br>Tell me u dont want me 2 stop  
>Tell me it would break your heart<br>That u love me and all my dirty  
>U wanna roll with me u wanna hold with me<br>U wanna make fires and get Norwegian wood with me  
>I just love 2 hear u say it<br>It makes a man feel good baby 

_Damn she was still perfect although she'd lost weight over the years she was still very curvy just grown and sexy now. He was so glad the guitar was over his lap because as he sung and she chewed on her lip he was getting the most painful erection he could have sworn it was going to go right through the guitar. He imagined her shaking beneath him in a state of orgasm and having her like that for days. It had been all he thought about for the past five years. He wanted her more than he ever wanted anything ever. He was still so in love with her that it pained him to know that Puck was singing to her but it was clear that Puckerman had nothing on him. He wanted to hear her say she loved him while she screamed out his name in bliss. She wanted her to be Mercedes Evans like she should have already been._

Im lost without u  
>Cant help myself<br>How does it feel  
>2 know that I love u baby <p>

_She was so glad that the song was over she didn't know what to do. When he came back to stand beside her he grabbed her by the waist._

_"What'd you think?" he questioned._

_"Sam we need to talk." she said softly and he looked at her confused._

_"Are you finally going to tell him about his daughter?" Puck blurted out drunkly she didn't even know where he'd come from._

_"My what!" He yelled and Santana rushed over to the group._

_"Sam..." Mercedes began but the tears choked her."_

_"Mercedes what is he talking about?" Sam questioned in a low roar._

_Mercedes couldn't say anything she just stood there shaking and crying._

_"Mercedes do I have... Do we have a child?" he questioned his eyes pleading with her for answers._

_"Yes." She answered finally finding her voice._

_His face fell and his eyes darted back and forth quickly as he searched his mind for clues. The look on his face was more than Mercedes could bare. He looked as if his whole world just fell apart._

_"Were you pregnant with our child when I asked you to marry me?" he questioned with tears in his eyes._

_Mercedes closed her eyes trying to blink back some tears. "Yes." she answered._

_"And you still said No!" he shouted softly. His throat was sore from the tears that threatened to continue to fall. He collasped to his knees. "How could you Mercy? How could you do that to me?"_

_She moved her hand to touch him but pulled back right before her hand could reach his shoulder._

_"Sam I..." she began but words failed her again._

_"I hate you." he whispered then he rose to his feet and stormed out of the ballroom._

_"You asshole!" Santana yelled at Puck._

_"Cedes I'm sorry." he whispered. _

_All she could do was fall on to Santana's shoulder and cry. "Please Tana get me out of here." she whispered to her friend._

_Puck woke up to his phone ringing. His head was killing him way too much alcohol and why was he naked?_

_"Hello?" he questioned into his phone._

_"Puck its Brit you need to get to the hospital Tana and Mercedes were in a accident they're in really bad shape. They might not make ... Puck just please come we're at Lima General." Brittney cried._

_"I'm on my way." Puck said jumping out of the bed._

_"Puck? What's going on?" he heard from the bed._

_"Quinn?" he questioned._

_"Yep expecting someone else? Now my feelings are hurt." she said playfully and poking out her lip._

_"I have to go Mercedes and Santana were in a car accident." he said in a rush._

_"Oh my God Puck I'm coming with you." she said as she jumped out of the bed._

_He couldn't process right now why he obviously just had sex with Quinn he had to get to Mercedes._

Sam had his head down on the bed he had fallen asleep again but he had been holding her hand. He woke when he felt a twitch and a squeeze of his hand. His eyes shot open and he looked at her and was met with her brown ones. He jumped up and kissed her forehead but she looked scared of course because of the tube coming out of her mouth. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Its ok its a breathing tube I'm going to get the doctor and nurses ok?" he said softly. She nodded her head in response and he ran out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: First as always let me say I freaking love you guys all of you for your reviews and faves and update notices I love it and I thank you for enjoying the journey I have Mercedes and Sam this is gonna be a tear jerker at least it was for me while writting it. Don't forget to review. OH by the way if you have not heard the little tidbit of Human Nature that Chord and Amber will be doing for the Michael ep its fantastic. Its only a 30sec clip but man I can't wait for the full version.

Don't own glee.

Get the tissues out please. Puckcedes chapter.

Chapter 8

Mercedes sat in her now empty apartment. Santana and Brittney took Brooklyn to their place for the weekend. She sat on the couch in her leggings, a t-shirt, and socks waiting for Sam to come over. It had been two months since she'd woken up from her coma and he was just now coming to see her. She was slightly mad and glad as well. He did call her a day after she'd been awake to explain why he wasn't there and she understood because she felt the same way. He had been there everyday before she woke up. But when she did the idea of having to talk about the whole situation was something neither of them wanted but now they had to.

She ran her hand through her thick hair which she had been wearing in its natrually curly state for a few years now. Her hair fell to the top of her breast. Truth was she knew she was still in love with him but hearing him say he hated her through her into a river of self doubt. She got up and went to a now empty Puck's room. She stood at the door and exhaled. He ran too after she woke up and when she came home a month later his things were packed and he was waiting for her in the living room.

_She opened the door to the apartment greatful that her parents kept Brook with them while she went home to readjust. She was shocked to see Noah sitting there. She dropped her bags by the door and walked slowly to him. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand. Their fingers intertwined and he kissed her fingers. Tears fell from her eyes almost immediately._

_"I'm sorry mamma for what I did that night that was beyond uncalled for." he said softly._

_"Noah." she whispered as her head rested on his shoulder._

_"I really didn't know that I was holding all of that anger and pain in. That it just exploded. I was angry at you for not loving me the way I love you. I know you tried to." he said sadly and she hugged him tighter._

_He placed his chin on top of her head and smiled. _

_"Puck I do love you."_

_"I know Cede you're just not in love with me. I get it."_

_"Noah." she said softly. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes._

_"I'm going to California with Quinn." he blurted out._

_Mercedes' mouth twitched into a frown. She knew she had no right to hold him back. He didn't belong to her._

_"We reconnected and she's in a great place mentally now and I think we owe it to ourselves to try again." he said pulling away from Mercedes._

_"You're leaving tonight?" she questioned as she stood._

_"Yeah. It's for the best anyway I think Sam would be uncomfortable seeing me here whenever he comes to visit lil mama."_

_Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist tightly._

_"I really don't want you to go. But I know you have to. Wow how did we get here?" she took a deep breath and kissed his cheek. "Noah I just want you to be happy. But this time drop the bad boy act and be Noah he's a beautiful man."_

_"You have a deal if you can drop the diva when it comes to Sam. He's still in love with you hot mama give him some time." he said with a smile._

_She just cried into his chest for a few more minutes. He brought his lips to hers in a searing hot kiss that held all kinds of pent up emotions that neither of them would ever again admit to having. He pulled away from the kiss and kissed the top of her head. He walked away from her. When she heard his footsteps go further from the door she collasped onto the floor and cried. Her chest heaved in pain as the tears from everything racked her body. She was alone and totally feeling like her name was Bella Swan trapped between Edward and Jake._

Sighing she walked out of Puck's room. Even though he wasn't there anymore she could still smell him there. He'd left a week ago and she wondered if his smell would ever go away. She rubbed her arms with her hands and went to sit on the couch to wait for Sam but all she could do was cry.

Sam massaged the key in his hand. When he was in New York last week he met up with Puck who gave him the key.

_"Thanks man." Sam said unsure of how he should react to Puck who had been one of his closest friends when they were in high school. _

_Sam admitted to himself that he stayed away from all of his old friends for the past five years because being in contact with them meant being in contact with her even if it was in a indirect fashion. After the way they left things between them he didn't want contact with her he had a lick his wounds._

_"Get her back man. But look I don't really think she's gonna put up a fight. The accident changed everything for her. So go easy on her with the anger she really was doing what she thought was best for you." Puck said with a half smile. _

_Sam could see hurt and pain all in Puck's face._

_"What are you going to do?" Sam questioned._

_"Putting some distance between us. I'll miss them but I have to go do my own thing. I'm man enough to realize and admit that I couldn't measure up to you." Puck said sadly._

_"I'm sorry." Sam said._

_"Not your fault. Well maybe a little but I walked into that door with her knowing exactly how she felt about you. I thought I could change her mind." Puck laughed a little._

_"Thanks again for taking care of my girls Puck. Now go and take care of yourself you deserve to find a love all your own." Sam said with a soft smile._

_The two men embraced in a light hug and Sam walked away to his gate at the airport. He was leaving New York for now but would be back in a week._

He wondered if he should knock or just use the key. He opted for using the key. He was greated by a lovely sight. There she lay on the couch with her leggings, socks, and t shirt that hung slightly off her shoulder. Her hung off of the arm of the couch dangling. She looked like she'd been crying and it pained him. He smiled to himself noticing that she still hadn't noticed that he'd come in so he backed out and decided to knock on the door.

He heard her feet softly hitting the floor and his heart began to flutter. When the door opened and he wanted to just grab her face pulling her into a searing kiss but he refrained. There was still questions that he needed answers to. He noticed that she looked extremely tired and wondered if now was the time to get into that subject since it would be opening new wounds for both of them and it would be a conversation that would take a lot of energy.

"Hi beautiful." he said softly and she smiled which was the response he wanted.

"Sam." she replied trying not to get giddy like she was seventeen again.

He put a gentle hand on her face and ran his thumb across her cheek. Mercedes exhaled deeply causing her lips to form a o shape. He felt like his hand was on fire and she knew her cheek was. He closed the door behind him and grabbed her hand their fingers automatically intertwined bringing a smile to his face.

"Are you thirsty?" she questioned as she lead them to the couch.

"No." he answered and sat down with her.

He pulled her into a loving embrace and rest his chin on the top of her head as her feet went up on the couch. He smiled to himself as they went back into their routine as if not even a day apart had passed. They stayed like this for a while but the conversation that was five years in the making had to begin.

"I'm sorry I never came back to the hospital. I was there everyday while you were under and I prayed for you to wake up but when you did I wasn't ready to face you." he said softly. His voice vibrated through his chest which Mercedes had her head on.

She closed her eyes damn she missed that voice and now he was letting his accent come out. She bit her bottom lip preparing herself for what was to come all the wounds she was getting ready to open.

"Its ok Sam I wasn't ready either. I'd been holding all of this in from you for all these years to suddenly release it to you is a scary thought but I'm ready to answer your questions." she said as she pulled away from him and settled for her seat next to him.

"When did you realize you were pregnant?" he went right for the kill.

Regionals - March

_Sam and Mercedes were on a high from winning regionals they killed it they opened the New Directions set with a duet of Remeber the time by Michael Jackson. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss and they could hear the cheering of their gleemates around them but they blocked it out. Mercedes finally got her moment to shine in a competition and she shinned with the man she loved plus they won what more could a girl ask for?_

_Her parents had gone back home and Sam's who had come from Kentucky to watch him shine were going to a hotel for the night and then back to Kentucky the next morning. Spring break was starting and Sam was going to go to Kentucky to spend his vacation with them. But Sam was a man with a mission tonight. He booked them a room in the same hotel so they could lavish in their victory together. Mercedes felt bad for lying to her parents about spending the night at Santana's but she needed this alone time with Sam. Outside of practicing for regionals they hardly saw each other right now._

_Sam was busy with his swiming and working and Mercedes was busy with her job as well. This night was a welcomed release of tention. They could barely get in the door of the room before they were peeling off each other's clothes. She could feel his hardness against her and she moaned with want. _

_"Sam I need you." she whispered full of lust._

_"Damn Mercy." he groaned at her pulling hard on his hair whenever she did that it always sent him into over drive._

_He pinned her to the wall with his body weight and reached under her dress to pull down her panties. He kicked off his shoes and droped his pants stepped out of them and pulled himself out of his boxers. He entered her swiftly. He inhaled deeply at the hot tightness that was his girlfriend. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails dug into his shoulders._

_"Oh my God Sam!" she screamed as his thrust quickened. The door rattled behind them and she prayed no one walked by their room right now._

_Sam suckled on her neck causing a few hickies to form in a few diffrent places. Mercedes loved how his swiming activities made him stronger it did his already perfect body a great service._

_"Mercy. You are so beautiful. The way you sang tonight I thought I was gonna fuck you right there on the stage." he said thick and full of lust._

_"It's not like you haven't had me on a stage before." she laughed._

_"Fu..." he couldn't finish his word as he felt his balls tighten he wasn't going to last much longer but neither was she._

_Her walls clenched around him milking him. She felt like a vaccum cleaner sucking him in._

_"SAM.." she screamed as her release hit her and she collasped on to his shoulder._

_"Mercy. SHIT!" he yelled as he poured his seed into her. _

_They leaned against the wall as they both rode out their orgasm. Once they came back to their senses she slid down off of the wall and placed her feet on the floor. _

_"Oh my God Sam we didn't use protection." she said with her hand over her mouth in shock._

_"Right well we'll cross that bridge when we get there love. I already see my forever with you anyway." he said softly and he knew she didn't belive him but he would show her after graduation. _"Mercy I love you more than anything and if we were to have a baby I'd be right there every doctor appointment when you give birth everything every moment I'll be right there."

_He softly pulled her to the bed and laid her down. He laid down beside her. They laid there facing one another thinking about what just happened and he beamed._

_"Sorry Mercy that I got caught up in the moment and I didn't protect you the way I should have." he whispered and kissed her forehead. She cuddled closer to him intertwing their legs together._

_"Sam if I do get pregnant what would you do in terms of your scholarship to Tennesse state you worked so hard and Coach Roz and Beiste and Mr. Schue worked really hard to get them to look at your tapes you wouldn't just throw that away would you?" she questioned as she stroked his jawline._

_He gave her that smile that always melted her and made her heart flutter._

_"I would do whatever and anything I have to to be with you and our child. If that means I have to give up Tennesse state and move to New York then so be it. I'd do it because I love you and you and our future mean more to me than all that." he said before laying a kiss on her lips._

_"I love you Sam." she said as she straddled him. "How bout you go get those condoms this time so we can go for round two." she said then bent to kiss him passionately he almost didn't get up to retrive the condom but he did and they began round two._

Mercedes closed her eyes as the memory of how she got pregnant left her. She prepared to answer the question by taking a deep breath.

"Since May. I told my mom because I was always sick and then the doctor asked me if there was any chance that I could be pregnant and I almost died as I thought back to that night."

Sam took a steading breath as he thought about the clues that had been right in front of his face but they were so busy at that time with the practicing for nationals, his swiming, work, finals and getting everything in order to go to college he hadn't realized what was happening and in his mind he didn't need to because he was going to propose to her.

"You loved me back then right?" he questioned already knowing the answer.

"Sam. Of course." she answered shaking.

"So why did you say no when I asked you to marry me?" he questioned softly. He had heard answers from everyone else no he needed to hear it from her. Only she could tell him what she was thinking.

Mercedes exhaled at the thought of that night at Quinn's graduation party.

_He pulled her aside into a quiet corner. He knealt down in front of her and Mercedes felt like her heart was going to burst in her chest. 'Why now?' she questioned to herself. This would be the perfect time to tell him he was going to be a father. But she didn't want to tie him down. She wanted him to have a life. Give him a chance to chase his dreams._

_"Mercedes Jones. I know we're young and it scares you when I talk about a future for the both of us but I love you and I want to love you forever. Please make me the happiest being in the universe and marry me?" he blurted out quickly._

_'That went a lot better in his mind when he practiced.'_

_Mercedes allowed welled up tears to fall. She closed her eyes and bit her lip before answering. Her hand automatically fell to her growing belly that she was now hiding behind a empire waist dress although she wasn't showing yet. She exhaled and steadied herself to answer._

_"No." she whispered._

_"What? Mercy what?" he questioned stunned._

_"No Sam." she said again._

_He rose to his feet and held her face._

_"Mercy we don't have to do it right now. We can wait as long as you want but..." his words caught in his throat as her tears fell._

_"Sam. Please don't we can't. It's not going to work you'll be in Tennesse and I'll be in New York."_

_"It'll work if we try. Mercy I love you. Don't do this don't say no Mercy." he pleaded as his own tears fell._

_She kissed his lips softly._

_"Sam we can't. You need to have a chance to be young and carefree. You've had such a hard couple of years. I can't... Sam if we're meant to be together then we'll find each other again."_

_"Mercy please I'm begging you. I don't want to loose you again. Please." he was crying so hard that it was unbearable for her and she almost told him. _

_She placed a hand on her chest hoping it would ease the heart ache that she was causing herself but it didn't._

_"Please Sam please I'm doing this for you. Oh God Sam I love you so much but we can't just know I love you this is why I'm doing this. I promise when your heart heals you'll see this was for the best." she said and she turned to walk away._

_Sam stood there unable to even think or see because of the blurred vision his tears had caused. It took him a moment to realize what just happened. He gathered himself and chased after her. He ran into the room calling out to her and she kept running. He caught her as she was closing the door to her car._

_"Mercedes STOP!" he yelled. "Fine don't marry me forget I asked ok. Just don't don't end this don't end us." he pleaded again._

_"Sam... Please. Let me go." she whispered. _

_"You're being a coward Mercedes Jones. You say you love me but you're too afraid to actually trust me to love you from far away. So if you want to go then go." tears in his eyes were replaced with red hot anger._

_He moved his hand from her door and she closed it. She placed her hand on the steering wheel took a deep breath closed her eyes and blinked back tears. As she drove away a fresh batch of tears started._

_When she got home she noticed a text from Kurt._

_**Oh my God Mercedes you said no? He's here throwing things. He's packing his bags says that he's going back to Kentucky with his family for a while while he waits for schook to start.**_

_**Kurt I really don't want to talk about this right now. **_

_She fell into her mother's arms who was the only other person who knew she was pregnant._

Mercedes pulled herself from the flashback and swallowed hard.

"I wanted to tell you. I can't tell you how many times I picked up the phone but then I watched every game I could while you were at Tenn state. You were doing so great and then the rumors hit about you being drafted. I just didn't want to ruin things for you."

He ran his hand down her cheek and smiled at her.

"I guess I was playing so hard because I had nothing else to think about or do. I threw myself into sports and school I tried to get my mind off you. I dated but quickly realized I was only running into Quinn's and no Mercy's. All I want is you Mercy only you." he said softly and she stared at him in shock.

She noticed that she hadn't really looked at him since she first saw him again two months ago. She realized that because some of his hair fell into his face and it was only then that she noticed he had let it grow out and now it was shoulder length. She ran her hand along his neck and let it fall into his hair.

"Mercy." he breathed.

"Yeah." she answered with her voice sounding like it was a song all by itself.

"I've been traded to the Giants."

She sat up and looked at him.

"I'm going to be here in New York. Mercy I want us to be a family. Damn Mercy I still fucking love you. You've caused me more pain that I ever thought was possible but you've also brought me great joy and now I get to know my daughter and I get to try to get you back into my life again."

"Sam."

"I'm not asking you to marry me. Not right now anyway. Right now I want to get to know Brooklyn as my daughter. I hung out with her a lot while you were in the hospital."

"She told me. Still goes on about it actually." she said with a smile.

She crawled back into his embrace and he wrapped his arm around her. They sat in silence relishing this quiet time together.

"Sam just so you know I still love you too. And if you ever find it in yourself to really fall in love with me again and you ask me to marry you I promise you'll get a yes." she said into his chest and he smiled.

He noticed that she was snoring lightly and he smiled. He picked her up and carried her to her room laying her down softly. He went to walk out and leave when he felt her hand in his.

"Sam. Please stay. I just really need to be held by you." 

He smiled kicked off his shoes and laid down next to her pulling her into his arms a sense of peace washed over him. Like his life had been chaos and now the storm that has been brewing for five years was calm. Their fingers and legs intertwined and they both drifted to sleep the most peaceful sleep either of them had experinced in the last five years.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: My lovelies I know its been a while since I've updated so i'm giving you 2 in one day. Love yall. Please don't forget to review you know I need yall.

PS I don't own glee wish i did tho.

Chapter 9

Mercedes woke from her blissful sleep to the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs. She smiled as she thought of who she went to sleep with last night. The air between them had been cleared last night and they were free to move on. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him hopping that he wouldn't recoil from her touch. He leaned back into her touch and she exhaled a sigh of relife.

"Are pancakes still your favorite breakfast?" he questioned as he moved from her to put the stack of cakes on the table.

"Of course especially if they're banana pancakes. And I do believe I smell those." she said with a smile.

"You do indeed." he answered giving her his own smile.

"Sam Evans you're too good to me." she smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

They sat half way through breakfast in silence. He knew that she was enjoying her food because she was dancing silently and he remebered that she always did that when something was tasty. He laughed at her and told himself he wanted to see that look for the rest of his life. She caught him looking at her and she smiled with cheeks full of food.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing I'm just surprised that you still do the 'this taste great dance'." he said taking a sip of his coffee.

Damn he still knew her well. She couldn't believe that she was feeling so refreshed and on cloud nine even though all they did last night was talk and hold each other. She swallowed her food and took a sip of orange juice.

"So I was thinking if you're ready we can introduce you to Brook as her daddy. I mean if you're ready no pressure."

"Mercy are you kidding me? Of course I'm ready." he jumped up happily from his seat and pulled her up with him.

His lips pressed firmly on hers. Her mouth opened in anticipation of what his tongue would taste like now. He accepted her invitation and slid his tongue into her waiting mouth. He held her closer to his hard body and she sighed into his mouth. His hands roamed to her hips and he groaned as he reluctently pulled away from her.

"Sam. What?"

"I can't Mercy. I can't. I mean I've dreamed about having you in my arms again for years but now that the moment is here I have to admit that I'm a little scared." he said softly.

Her hand softly touched his cheek and he leaned into her touch. She bit her bottom lip the way that made him crazy and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sam for the way I left things. It seems that I'm best at hurting you and I know that it's gonna be hard for you to ever trust me with your heart again but Sam truth is I don't see myself with anyone but you. I never stopped loving you. All I can do is wait for you to decied if I deserve your presious gift of love." There it was she poured it all out laid it all out right there on the table.

His gaze was so intense on her that she almost didn't get all of that out. He put both hands on her face ran his thumbs across her cheeks and wiped the tears that she hadn't even known she shed.

"Damn you Mercedes Jones. Damn you." he whispered and ran his hands across her lips.

His fingers gripped the back of her neck tightly and pushed her into him. His lips crashed on hers in desperation. He poured his everything into that kiss. Their tongues danced a dance that only both of them knew. Her hands found pleasure in his new longer hair. She tugged on it and gained herself a moan and a groan she didn't even know that was possible. Good to know he still loved to have his hair pulled because she planned on doing lots of it.

"Damn Mercy I want you so bad right now." he breathed against her lips. "I'm so in love with you. Nothing you can do will ever make me stop. Your name is engraved on my heart. I understand why you didn't tell me about Brooklyn. Only you would think I needed to live the life of a teenager and take on all the responsibility alone. But Mercy I swear if you ever do anything like that again." she didn't let him finish as she kissed him hard and slow.

"Never again Sam. Never again."

He scopped her into his arms and carried her back to the bed. He sat her on the bed she backed up to the headboard and sat there. He placed his knees on the bed and started at her socks. He slipped them off of her feet slowly and painfully as her wetness grew she wished he would just get down to it and give her those white chocolate hips. He slid up her body linked his fingers in her panties and pants pulling them both off at the same time. He tossed them to the floor. There was his treasure his golden flower but he waited he laid soft kisses going up her stomach and finding their way to her breast. He took her shirt and bra off of her and tossed them to the floor as well. She was naked before him and suddenly she was they shy seventeen year old from the summer of 2011.

"Don't hide from me Mercy. I unlocked that door remeber. I love you that means your beautiful body too." he said in a whisper against her lips.

He suckled on her breast like a starving child. Her body arched in response to his minstrations. He smiled against her clit then he licked her and she almost crushed his head. Gentely he pushed her legs apart so that he could enjoy the feast before him. He alternated between licking and sucking literally driving her up the wall with pleasure.

"Fuck Sam." she screamed as her body was racked with wave and wave of pleasure. "Damn trouty you still got it." she laughed. When she looked down at him he had a raised eyebrow. "Sorry." she whispered.

He came up and kissed her and she licked her lips at the taste of herself on his lips. Puck never did get that right not the way she liked it anyway. Only Sam could do that. She flipped them so that she was straddling him.

"It's not fair that I'm the only naked one." she smirked and attacked his neck leaving her mark on him. He used to love when she did it back in high school.

"Fuck Mercy let people know I belong to you." he seethed.

'Yup he still loved it.' she smiled to herself. She continued her trek on the map of Sam. She unbuttoned his shirt he sat up so she could fully take it off of him. Damn he had more musscles he was goregous and perfect before she couldn't describe him with words now. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She linked her fingers into his pants and boxers and just like he'd done to her tossed them to the floor.

Her eyes grew with delight as she found what she'd been missing for five years. He'd grown and she smiled like a cheser cat. He was already large now she was afraid he wouldn't fit at all. Pushing that thought from her mind she licked his tip and he hissed in response. She licked up and down on his shaft and his hands found their way to her hair. Slowly she took him all the way into her mouth.

"Fu... Fuck Merc." he stammered at the feel of her hot mouth all over him. Her mouth sucked him in like a vaccum. He watched as her head bobbed up and down on him. Then she pushed him over the edge when she licked his balls than began to hum a tune against them as her hand jerked him off.

His hips bucked in response to her minstrations. She sucked him back into her mouth while her hand played with his balls and he screamed out to her.

"Mercy damn. Fuck I'm gonna..." he couldn't finish as she continued to suck him until he was emptied into her mouth.

She let him come down of his high before she slinked back up his body. When she got up to his mouth she wiped her lips seductively. She straddled him and smiled.

"Damn Mercy." he panted. Her eyebrow raised as she smirked at him.

"Yup. Grown woman swag. No worries I never done that with anyone else just something I always wanted to do to you." she said softly. "You taste awesome." she continued.

"Hmm so do you. You always have." The thought of what had just happened between them caused his dick to twitch with want and she jerked.

He smiled sexily at her. She slowly slid herself onto him. She had to do it a few times before he fit all the way in. Once all of him was in she sat there for a moment. She exhaled loudly at the feel of him inside of her. He also sucked in a large amount of air. She still fit him like a glove. Once she adjusted to his new size she began to catch her rhythm. He loved to watch her breast bounce up and down as she bounced on him. Her walls clenched around him and he took the chance to flip them over so that he was on top.

Her legs wrapped around him and he went deep into her hitting her spot and her walls threatened to choke his member. He hissed as he felt the heat in his balls. Her nails dug into his back scratching at him like a dog trying to get out of the house.

"Fuck Sam I'm bout to..." she screamed out.

"Say it again Mercy say my name again." he panted.

"Fuck Sam!" she screamed as her release claimed her.

"Shit Mercedes fuck me!" he screamed as his own release followed and he released his seed inside of her.

He laid beside her as they both waited for their bodies to stop convulsing.

"Oh my God Sam that was amazing." she said as she turned to face him.

"I was so gonna make you wait for a couple of weeks or at least a month before I let you have some white chocolate." he said with a smile.

He kissed her softly and they both smiled.

"You never did have much will power when it came to me Sammy." she teased.

"Right back at you love."

"Damn now I'm hungry again. I'm gonna shower. Oh Sam what are you going to do about clothes?"

"Way ahead of you. Brought I have a suitcase in the car."

"Ok I'll shower and then call Tana and Brit and tell them we're coming to get the munchkin."

"Sounds like a plan." he said kissing her and she ran to the bathroom.

He smiled brightly at what his life was right now. He really did want to wait to make love to her until he asked her to marry him but he was so weak when it came to her.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: OMG you guys did you not love the MJ episode. Now while I did have Mercedes cheat in this fic I of course took creative liberty on that but I don't concider that chaste kiss they shared cheating. Now if they had slipped some tongue then yeah. But I've been in her situation and we all know its sometimes scary actually most times scary to go with what your heart wants. So I saw a request on tumblr for a pregnancy fic while they're still in school and I'm gonna work on that cus it will be challenging to me as a writer. So keep your eye out for that but now on to this one. I so want to thank you all for the reviews fave and update alerts I appriciate it. Alsocan someone put this out there on tumbler thanks a billion. And damn it took me forever to write this chapter.

As always please review it keeps me going and really makes my day and ENJOY some SAMECEDES goodness.

Chapter 10

Mercedes sat on the couch as she waited for Sam to finish showering and dressing. She took a sip of her tea as her mind raced to what she was going to tell Brooklyn. She did make her mind up on one thing they wouldn't tell her today. She smiled when she heard the door to her bedroom open. It felt so good to have Sam back in her life and back in her bed. She promised herself she wouldn't mess it up this time. His strong hands gripped her shoulders causing her to quiver. If that wasn't enough he kissed her neck lightly and she bit her lip to keep from turning around and pouncing on him. He came around the couch and sat down next to her stretching her legs to lay across his lap.

"So what are you over here thinking so deeply about?" he questioned with his world famous lopsided grin. His hand slowly raking over her feet and ankles.

"Brooklyn." she answered with a smile.

"I love that you smile whenever you think of her. I find myself smiling when I think of her too." he smiled.

"Yeah she's a great kid and damn if she didn't inherit that smile of yours." she laughed.

"Yeah I realized she looks a lot like me." he smiled as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sam I know you really had your heart set on telling her today but I would like if we could wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure Mercy whatever you think is best. But may I ask why?"

"Well I would like to make her favorite dinner and take a walk with her in the park after church and figured we could tell her then. I mean she's still young enough to not really quite understand outside of the fact that she wanted a dad and now she has hers."

"I understand. So that means we have today to ourselves?" he questioned with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Great ." he said jumping up.

Mercedes shook her head at him and jumped off the couch. Sam was so glad that the paparazzi didn't know anything about Mercedes or where she lived although he knew that would soon be over with so he enjoyed his alone time with her. They spent all day in bed making up for lost time until Mercedes was sore in places she didn't know could get sore.

"I'm hungry." he said rolling his head onto her shoulder.

"Me too but I'm way too tired to cook please lets go out I promise I'm cooking tomorrow." she pouted.

"Can we order in? We did so much um you know today I really don't think I have the energy to do anything else." he whined.

She shifted on the couch and leaned over to him. She raked her fingers down his chest and landed on his crotch. She grabbed his cock and smiled. Her lips were dangerously close to his. He licked his lips in anticipation and almost licked hers because of her closeness to him.

"Really Sammy you're too tired for anything else?" she pouted.

Sam readjusted himself on the couch and pressed his cock into her center.

"I'm sure I have energy for you Cedes. I always have energy for that good good." he winked and smiled at her.

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. She sat back on the couch and her mood changed.

"Sam." she said softly.

"Yes." he replied pulling her closer to him.

"Ummm there is something we really need to talk about." she said nervously.

"What's wrong Mercy?" he questioned as he looked down at her and pulled her into his arms. Her feet landed on the sofa.

"Well while I throughly enjoyed all four times we made love today not once did we use a condom and I haven't been on birth control for a year and a half. And we just got back together and I..." she was cut off by his finger on her lips.

"Mercy. I never ever stopped loving you I'm sure that's why finding out about Brooklyn hurt so much. There is nothing I want more in this world than to be a family with you and Brooklyn. Don't ever think I could be upset or angry about a pregnancy that I helped to create." he took a deep breath and smiled. "Besides I didn't get to be there for you with Brooklyn it would be awesome to go through a pregnancy with you. I want that for us."

Mercedes relaxed back into his body and his smile grew wider. He really hadn't changed since high school he was still the hopeless romantic.

"Still the romantic Sam I love it." she smiled. "Now I'm going to order some Jamaican food I think you'll like it."

"Ok. While you do that I'm gonna go shower." he said tapping her on the shoulder so she could lift up so he could get off the couch.

The next morning the sun crept into the bedroom and Mercedes turned over to a sleeping Sam. His arm was heavy around her waist but it was a heaviness she loved. Sam propped himself up on one elbow and stared at her.

"Morning beautiful." he said with a smile.

"Morning." she smiled back. He ran a hand down the left side of her face.

"What time are Sanatana and Britt brining Brook back?" he questioned with excitement.

"I have to call them and check usually before we go to church. But I think we're gonna pass church today I really want to take her to central park and introduce you two to each other the proper way. You know make it real special for her." she answered.

"Ok I'll go shower and dress then I'll leave so when they say they're on their way so I can meet you two in the park."

"Sam I really would like it if you...you know stayed here I mean you and Brook have a lot of catching up to do so before you start training since Puck isn't here anymore maybe you can stay in there and here with us." she rambled.

He kissed her deeply. Although he really wanted to stay in the same room as her he understood the seprate rooms was to not confuse Brook.

"Yes that a yes Sam?" she questioned with a smile.

"Its a hell yes." he laughed.

"Ok you go get in the shower." she laughed.

He groaned as he got up from the bed. But he was too excited at what today had to offer. While he showered Mercedes thought about how she was going to explaine to Brooklyn and decided that she would just go with the moment. As she sat on the bed thinking Sam came rushing out of the bathroom scaring her.

"Mercy!" he screamed.

"Oh my God Sam are you ok?" she questioned rushing to him.

"Huh?" he questioned confused then realized how he came out of the bathroom dripping wet and naked. "Oh yeah I'm fine I just had the most fantastic idea." he smiled.

"Ooookay." she dragged confused.

"Lets not tell her today. She loves princesses right?" he questioned.

"Yeah of course she does. She is a princess." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Of course beacause you're a queen." Sam replied. "Lets take her to Disney World." his eyes dancing across her face.

She smiled softly at him. "Ok Evans you make the arrangements and I'll pack."

"Um how bout you make the flight and hotel arrangements I'll finish my shower. I want to leave today. I should leave first because there are somethings I want to have set up when you get there. Oh and we should stay for a week. My card is in my wallet and price is not an object we all deserve the best of everything." he said running back into the bathroom.

Mercedes shook her head laughed and grabbed her laptop. It took her no time to find excellent flights for everyone. Leave it to Sam ever the romantic to do something special and big for his daughter. She began to pack somethings for her and Brooklyn. Sam came back out the bathroom wrapped in a towel and a smile. He crawled onto the bed and kissed her.

"I love you Sammy." she whispered against his lips and he smiled. He always hated Sammy except when she said it. When she said it his whole body would shutter with excitement.

"I love you too Mercy. What time do I leave?"

"Four hours so a car will be here to pick you up in thirty mins this is New York traffic after all." she answered. "You'll get in three hours later and Brook and I leave in six hours. I put the hotel information in your wallet." she answered moving to go to the bathroom.

He caught her in his arms and pulled her in for a intense kiss. It felt like no missed time had passed between them. Like they had been together these past five years.

"Sam do you think we're moving too fast?"

"Nope. I've never stop loving you just now I get to actually show it thats all. Mercy we're a family thats all I ever wanted for us." he answered against her neck.

"It's all I wanted too. I'll shower after you leave. I know we're only gonna be seperated for a few hours but I miss you already." she pouted and he felt himself grow hard.

He kissed her again. "I think you should go shower now love cus if you don't I'm gonna be all over you and then I'll miss the car and my flight. I love you and I'll see you in a few hours." he slapped her ass as he ushered her to the bathroom.

He dressed quickly and checked his wallet for all the details she left for him. His flight number and hotel room info. This was going to be great. He was getting his family and hopefully he and Mercy had made or were going to make more babies.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks guys so much for the love yall know I love you right back if not more. Reviews make my heart swell and my creative jucies flow. The hiatus is doing me good. Ok enjoy the Evans family goodness.

Don't own glee.

Chapter 11.

"Mommy where are we going?" Brooklyn questioned as they sat on the bed.

"Well baby you know how you wonder about your daddy?" Mercedes questioned with a smile.

"Yes mommy."

"Well you're going to go meet him and he has something special planned for you." Mercedes answered.

Brooklyn squealed loudly and Mercedes opened her eyes wide as her daughter danced around the room. Mercedes wasn't surprised that Brooklyn was excited. Ever since she started school and started getting influenced by other kids she has been asking about her father always causing Mercedes a pain in her chest.

"Brook baby come here for a second." she said holding her arms out for her baby.

Brook jumped back on the bed and crawled into her mothers arms.

"Mommy is he going to like me?" she questioned looking up at Mercedes with Sam's eyes.

"Oh baby girl he loves you already. But I want to tell you something ok and you're probably too young to understand right now but I'll tell you again when you're older." Mercedes took a breath to steady herself.

"I don't want you to ever think that the reason why your dad hasn't been in your life has anything to do with him not loving you." she took another breath. "Mommy never told him about you. When mommy got pregnant with you daddy and I were in high school and about to go to college and your dad is such a great guy and I really wanted to tell him but he got a scholarship to go to college and without it he wouldn't have been able to go. His family was having a really rough time with money." she took another breath.

"And I knew that if I told him that we were having a baby he would have given up his dream of going to college and I didn't want him to do that. He had to become a man so early to help his family that I just wanted him to be a kid for a little while. So I didn't tell him about you. But I want to say to you my little cuddle bug that I am so sorry for keeping you and your dad apart. I really thought I was doing what was best for him that I didn't think about what was best for you." a tear escaped Mercedes' eye.

Brooklyn wiped the tear from Mercedes cheek and smiled.

"It's ok mommy. I love you." she said with Sam's grin.

"How'd I get such a great kid?" Mercedes questioned with a smile.

"Lets go Mommy." Brooklyn shouted as she jumped off the bed.

"Yeah we should be getting to the airport." Just as she said that her buzzer rang.

"Who is it?" she questioned into the intercom.

"Car service for Mercedes Jones to JFK airport." the man said and Mercedes felt herself suddenly become nervous.

She smiled at Brooklyn who picked up her bookbag and smiled back at her mother.

"I'm ready mommy." she beamed.

"Me too baby girl." Mercedes smiled and looked at the room around her.

When she comes back here her daughter will know her father and Sam will know his daughter and they would come back as a family. As she closed the door behind her and locked it, it felt as if a chapter in her life was ending and a new one was begining with each step she took. Her smile grew wider as she got closer to the car. She knew how Sam and how romantic he is. The whole swiming proposal to Ms P. when they were in high school she couldn't wait to see what he had planned for his daughter.

"Yes that's what I want excellent. Thank you." Sam said to the woman in front of him with his signature smile.

"Ok everything will be ready by 2pm." she replied with her own smile.

"Thanks." he said as he began to walk away.

Once in his room he beamed with happiness but wrestled with one thing. He pulled out a black velvet box and smiled as his finger slid across the diamond inside. He wanted to ask the love of his life to marry him but questioned if now was the right time. They had just gotten back together only two days ago. Would she freak out about him asking her to marry him so quickly into their new relationship? They really hadn't changed since high school and no matter they shared a child and he wanted his family he wanted Mercy to always be his. He dated while in college but nothing was ever serious his heart never let anyone in. He knew exactly why. Mercy had his heart she alway would. He had called his father who decided that he and the rest of the Evans' needed to come to Disney and meet the newest member of the family. Sam smiled to himself as he thought of the next call he made to Pop Jones. Now the whole family would be here in the morning.

He stayed on his Ipad until he got a text from Mercedes.

**'We've landed. Waiting for our bags.'**

**'Ok love more than happy that my queen and princess are safe.'**

**'Sam.'**

**'Mercy.'**

**'Rolling my eyes at you.'**

**'Why?'**

**'Just for you being you. Anyway I love you I'll text you when we get to our room. Love you.'**

**'You have no idea how much I love you Mercy. But you will soon.'**

**'What does that mean?'**

**'Mercy just enjoy this week ok.'**

**'Ok Sam.'**

**'Rolling your eyes aren't you?'**

**'Yep.'**

**'Lol.'**

**'Our bags are here I'll text you in a few I guess.'**

**'Ok I love you.'**

**'Love you too Sam.'**

He smiled at himself yeah now was the time to ask her in front of the whole family. He smiled as he looked at the ring again. It was big but not loud. It was classy like her it was the ring she deserved a beautiful princess cut 3kt pink diamond solitare with two accenting white diamonds one on each side. He threw himself on the bed like a giddy teenager.

An hour later another text.

**'Hey Sam we're in our room. You switched it. So you know where we are.'**

**'Yep right next door its a suite so I thought that since we're telling her tomorrow we can just open the connecting door after that and we can share the whole thing.'**

**'Sam you are too much. But you know you don't have to do all this.'**

**'Mercy when we were together I had nothing but my love to give you. Now I have a fifty million dollar contract with the giants let me spoil you and Brooklyn.'**

**'Eye roll Sam. But ok.'**

**'I knew you'd roll your eyes. But I love you too see you tomorrow I ordered a wake up call for you for 11am. Is that ok?'**

**'Yeah I am so tired right now. Love you good night.'**

**'Night Mercy. Love you kiss Brook for me.'**

**'Always do.'**

AN: Ok guys I hope you liked it I enjoyed writting it. And I promise you Brook and Sam in the next chapter I hope its special.


	12. Chapter 12

AN Thank you everyone for the reviews and alerts and fave author I love you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter its short but I hope its sweet. As always please don't forget to review. Also I have big things in store for them and a fabulous wedding that is floating around in my head. love yall

Don't own glee. But I should.

Chapter 12

Mercedes was dead tired when they got to the hotel last night but now it was 10am and she was wide awake.

"Must be the excitement." she said to herself.

The knock on the door surprised her. She tied her robe tighter and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she questioned.

"Room service." the voice said on the other end.

"I didn't order anything."

"No ma'ma did."

She smiled.

"Of course he did." she opened the door to let the server in.

She went to hand him a tip and he put his hand up at her.

"No ma'ma he's taken care of that already. Have a great day."

"Thank you and you have a great day also."

She looked at the spread Banana pancakes and eggs. She smiled at how his mind worked. She saw the folded peice of paper and opened it.

_Hi beautiful rise and shine. Its a big day. I made a appointment for you and the princess at the spa. Then there will be another note there after you're done. _

_ Love Sammy._

She smiled again. 'Damn him.' she thought to herself as the mere thought of him spoiling her got her wet. She took a bite of a strawberry that was on the fruit plate as she walked back into the bedroom to wake up Brooklyn.

Brooklyn giggled as the nail tech did her toes. Sam had gotten them massages and mani pedis. Mercedes decided to get her eyebrows done. She didn't know what Samuel Evans had planned and she wanted to look her best just in case. She was so enjoying the relaxing time she was having with Brooklyn she called it the calm before the storm since she didn't know what Brook's reaction to Sam would be.

When they got back to the front desk of the spa Mercedes was handed another note.

_Now please make your way over to princess village. There will be another note for you at Cinderella's castle._

_ Love Sammy._

Mercedes smiled at the note. He really was going all out on this. As they approched the castle Brooklyn's eyes grew wide.

"Mommy are we going to the castle? Oh mommy please say we're going to the castle." Brooklyn screamed.

"Yes sweetie daddy has a surprise for us there."

"Oh mommy he's the greatest already." she exclaimed.

"Yeah he is." Mercedes answered with a smile.

They were greeted by Cinderella, Snow white and Tiana. Brooklyn squealed with delight as the princesses escorted them into the castle.

"You Princess Brooklyn are to get into your dress while Queen Mercedes gets dressed as well." Cinderella instructed.

Brooklyn giggled as women paraded around her getting her ready. Mercedes indeed felt like a queen. Sam had gone all out for this and she was over the moon with happiness. She didn't think that this day could get any better. But this was going to be one of the best weeks of her life. She smiled to herself when she saw she was being dressed as Princess Jasmine and she knew exactly why. They had sung a accustic version of A Whole New World to prove to they deserved the duet for Nationals.

She smiled when Brooklyn came out beaming in her sparkling green princess Tiana dress. She made sure she took a mental picture of the scene before her. The Princesses surrounded them and led them to a beautiful garden courtyard. The Princesses backed away from Mercedes and Brooklyn. Mercedes held onto Brooklyn's hand and then she saw Sam come from around one of the corners. He held a dozen green roses and a dozen purple roses. He had on Aladin's Prince Ali white outfit and he looked amazing. He knew Aladin was her favorite disney Prince.

He walked to his two waiting women. Brooklyn's smile was enormous.

"Mommy thats ." Brooklyn said confused.

"Yes baby it is."

They all stopped and Sam closed the small gap he smiled at Mercedes then bent down in front of Brooklyn. He handed her the green roses took her hand kissed it and smiled.

"Mr. Sam are you my daddy?" she questioned with tears in her eyes and Mercedes felt her body go weak from the moment.

"Yes Princess I am. And if you'll have me I promise to make up for the lost time and I'll make you as happy as I can." he said with his own tears falling.

He thought he was ready for this moment but he wasn't he was face to face with her claiming her as his daughter was overwhelming.

"I really like that your my daddy I really like you." she said with a smile.

"Well darling we're in luck cus I like you too well thats not true. I love you I've loved you from the moment I saw you run into the hospital when mommy was sick. You and mommy are two parts of my heart that were missing and if mommy would have me I want us to be a family and I want to marry her." he said looking up at Mercedes for that last part.

Mercedes stood there with her mouth open.

"I would love that daddy." Brooklyn shouted happily.

Sam closed his eyes at the sound of Brooklyn's voice. She called him daddy and it was all he could do not to fall into a ball on the ground and cry tears of happiness. He kissed Brooklyn's cheek and she giggled then he stood and held Mercedes hand. He pulled the velvet box from his pocket and knelt in front of her.

"Mercedes Jones, Love of my life. You loved me when all I had was nothing but love to give. You never asked anything of me but to be me and I asked you this before because I knew we belonged together and I know we've only been back together for a few short days but I never stopped loving you and I never want to. Please be my wife." he said almost rushed.

Mercedes was stunned and could do nothing but stand there and cry as she listened to him and looked at the ring he presented to her. It was all she ever wanted him and her forever. She stayed in a state of shock for a few seconds too long and he stood. Sam wiped the tears from her eyes. Brooklyn pulled on her hand and that seemed to break her from her moment of shock because she looked down at Brooklyn.

"Mommy say yes." Brooklyn coached.

Mercedes looked back to Sam and smiled.

"Yes. Of course yes. Always yes Sam yes." she said tearfully and leaped into his arms.

She crashed her lips on his in a passionate kiss and then he placed the ring on her finger. She heard applause but it was too loud to just be the princesses behind them. When she opened her eyes she saw the Evans' and her family clapping for them. She looked at Sam and released a fresh batch of tears. Their families circled around them and they all embraced.

"Brooklyn sweetheart these are my parents Patrick and Samatha Evans, my little brother and sister Stevie and Stacey." Sam said introducing his family to his daughter.

"Hello Brooklyn it is a pleasure to meet you." Samatha said with a smile. "Oh my Sam she looks just like you." she smiled and then looked to Mercedes. "Mercedes sweetheart its good to have you back in the family." she added then hugged Mercedes.

"You guys aren't mad at me?" Mercedes questioned.

"Well we were at first because we missed so much of her life but we understand why you did it and that your heart was in the right spot although a little misguided." Patrick answered.

"Well what do you say we kick this vacation off interjected clapping his hands together loudly."

"Come on sweetiepie lets get you back into your street clothes so we don't ruin your princess dress." Mrs. Jones said with a smile and grabbing Brooklyn's hand. "Samatha Stacey want to come with us?" she added gaining smiles from the two Evans' women.

Mercedes threw her arms back around Sam's neck and kissed his neck then nibbled on his ear.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight Sam Evans for this I love you so much." she whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

He smiled and kissed her neck. "I'm counting on it my parents already agreeded to take Brooklyn for the night."

She pulled back from him and he smiled with a wink.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok guys after it was brought to my attention the amount of spelling mistakes i had i fixed them i hope. As always thanks for the reviews, fa,alerts,pms and fs they really brighten my day when i see them. This chapter is all Samcedes just relaxing.

Chapter 13

Mercedes laid her head on Sam's chest her legs in between his with her back leaning against his chest and a sheet covering them.

"That was..." she paused as she looked for the right word. "Amazing." she breathed.

"It was alright." he laughed and she turned her head to look at him. She swatted him with her hand and then pinched him causing him to laugh harder.

"Sam you ain't shit."

He tightened his hold on her as they continued to laugh.

"You're right it was amazing but it always is. Its just been a while since we've been together since our daughter enjoys sleeping in our bed and I've been tired from practice and you've been in the studio. We just haven't had time to just enjoy each other so this was perfect." he said against her temple.

He kissed her temple softly lingering longer than he had to.

"I can't believe its been two months since you asked me to marry you. Even more that I'm in the studio working on a album."

"You have managed to make my dreams come true. How can I ever pay you back for that?" she said looking up at him.

"Hmm I can defiantly think of a way right now." he said with a arched eyebrow.

She smiled sexily at him and scooted down as he captured her lips in his. She moaned into his mouth before pulling away from him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Babe I love you but I am so sore right now. And your big fat cock although one of my favorite things in the world is not something I need right now." she said pulling away from him and wrapping the sheet around her.

"My big fat cock huh?" he smiled and winked at her as she walked to the bathroom.

She shook her head and laughed before adding "Your really ain't shit Sam really ain't shit." She closed the door behind her and the water began to run.

Sam ran into the bathroom and stood in front of Mercedes as she sat on the edge of the tub.

"And what are you doing in here Mr. Evans?"

"Well Mrs. Evans there's no sense in wasting water. I might as well join you." he said looking down at her and capturing her lips with his.

They moved in a peaceful silence as they got themselves ready for the bath that was awaiting them. He sat in the tub first and she sat in front of him with her back to him. They both moaned as the hot water rolled over them. Mercedes threw her head back in comfort as her sore lady parts calmed down. She could feel the swelling easing away.

"How the hell could we have sex so long that I got sore?" she questioned with a laugh in her voice.

He ran a wet hand down her arm curling his fingers with hers.

"Because our daughter isn't home and in the bed with us like she has been for the last month. Does she even know where her bedroom is anymore?" he laughed.

"No. She doesn't but she never did anyway she loves to cuddle. You have no idea how hard it was more me to get her into her toddler bed that was a rough few weeks trying to get her to stay in her own bed."

"Well hon don't take this the wrong way but I think you failed." he laughed again.

"Whatever Sam."

"Next week we'll be married I can't wait to be your husband." he kissed her cheek softly.

"Can't wait to be your wife."

They sat in silence again and Mercedes was the first to break it.

"Is it ok with you if I call Puck to be my guitar player while I'm on the promotional tour for the album?"

"Mercy you don't need to ask me that. I'm fine with your relationship with Puck and I'm confident in what you and I have. Puck don't have anything on me."

She turned to look at him quickly when he said that.

"Cocky much."

"Should I be worried Mercy?"

"No Sam of course not."

"So then I'm not being cocky. Plus I trust you. If you wanted to be with Puck you would be with him."

She smiled and turned back around so that her back was pressed against him again. Silence consumed them again.

"I was thinking of using Finn on drums, Mike as my choreographer, Brittany and Tina as my back up singers. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like a New Directions reunion and it sounds great but..."

"But what Sam?"

"How bout during the season when I can, can I come out with you and perform with you? I really miss being on stage with you."

Mercedes smiled crossed her whole face.

"Of course. How bout we sing our song? Its on the album anyway."

"Fantastic."

Silence fell on them again. Sam was awaken by the bathroom door slamming shut.

"Mercy? Babe are you ok?" he questioned from his side of the door.

"Ummm." she was cut off by her own vomit.

Sam went to the kitchen made some peppermint tea and wet a towel with cold water. He walked quickly back to the bedroom and opened the door to the bathroom.

"No Sam." she sobbed.

Ignoring her he wrapped the towel around the back of her neck. Mercedes felt the instant cooling effect on her stomach and slouched against the toilet throwing one arm around the bowl. Sam moved her face and closed the lid so that he could flush it. When the flush was done he lifted the lid back up. He handed her the cup of tea and sat behind her rubbing her back and running the towel up and down her body. Confident that the spell was over she laid into Sam and he held her against his chest. He moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck while he held her.

"Are you ok love?" Sam questioned softly in her ear.

"Yeah Sammy I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Sam I'm fine promise but can you help me up I want to brush my teeth and rinse out my mouth. I'll be in bed in a few." she said with a smile.

He helped her up and kissed her cheek before he walked out of the bathroom. Once he was gone she grabbed a blue box from under the sink. She'd had a feeling for a while that she would be needing this blue box but now that she held it in her hand staring at it her hands began to shake. She pushed her hair from her face with her hand and took a deep breath. The timing was really bad. She did what the box said and she began to wait. She brushed her teeth as she paced the bathroom floor. She thought she was going to ware the toothbrush and floor out.

Sam took another deep breath as he waited for his fiance to come back to bed. Impatient he got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked when he realized the door was locked.

"Babe are you ok? You've been in there for a long time do you need me?" he questioned through the door.

"Yes Sam I'm fine I was just giving myself some time wanted to make sure my stomach was ok before I got back in the bed. I'll be out in a few minuets I promise."

"Ok. I'll be waiting." he smiled as he walked back to the bed and climbed in. He loved this. He loved being in love with her again. He loved their family and couldn't wait for it to grow. For him the wedding couldn't come fast enough. He admitted that he was rushing the wedding because he wanted to be married by the time the season started and quite frankly he wanted to be her husband and he wanted all of them to have the same last name Evans. They'd already put in Brooklyn's name change forms and he added his name to the birth certificate. The past few months had been fantastic for him and he knew that it would only get better.

Mercedes took a deep breath as she looked at the stick in her hand. Tears fell from her eyes it was positive.

"Damn." she ran her hand through her hair again.

She touched her belly and tried to smile but more tears fell. Yes they were getting married next week but with everything they both had going on right now was not the time. Her album was coming out soon he was starting his NFL season and then after that he was going to be the new superman which was like his dream come true plus there was his modeling . Mercedes took another deep breath when she heard knocking on the door.

"Babe are you sure you're ok?" he questioned at the door and she could hear the worry in his voice.

She took a cleansing breath to make sure he couldn't hear the tears in her voice. She wrapped up the test in paper towel and hid it in the bottom of the trash can.

"I'm fine hon I'm on my way out right now." she said hoping her voice was steady.

Sam looked at the door questioningly there was something strange in her voice but he didn't know what it was. They needed to sleep some more they had a team brunch to go to later. He heard the water turn on and he smiled. Sam leaned against the wall beside the door and propped up a foot crossing his arms across his chest he decided to wait for her to come out.

Mercedes opened the door and he slipped his arm around her. She jumped out of his embrace. She turned around and saw the question on his face.

"You scared me." she said moving to the bed.

His eyebrow went up in question but he choose to let it go for now and got in the bed with her. She turned on her side her back facing him and he slipped his arm around her belly and she prayed he didn't feel anything. He cuddled close to her placing his nose in her hair. He kissed her hair and buried his face in her.

"I love you Mercy." he said softly with his face buried in her hair.

"I love you too Sammy." she said with a soft smile.

She was sure he was asleep when she heard his soft snoring.

***Why the hell am I acting like I'm 18 and pregnant again? For God's sake we're getting married next week. Really Jesus what's wrong with me? Why do I always act like I don't believe he loves me? This insanity with me has to stop. I'll tell him before we go to brunch.* **she thought to herself.

Mercedes woke up to the sound of the shower. She smiled to herself and got up. She tried to open the door as quietly as possible. She slid the glass bathroom door back and bit her lip as she took in her fiance's wet nakedness. He smiled at her because she hadn't even noticed that he was watching her watch him.

"See something you like?" he questioned.

Mercy licked her lips then bit her bottom lip causing him to shiver at the sexiness of a simple act like that turning him on. He held out his hand for her and she accepted. He gently pulled her into the bathtub with him. Sam placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other as moans escaped both their throats.

Sam ran a wet hand down the side of her body Mercedes shuddered and she was sure it wasn't because she was cold if she had been any hotter she would have caught fire. He gripped her ass firmly in his hand. Her leg wrapped around his waist leaving his throbbing dick at her entrance.

"Mercy baby please tell me the soreness is gone." he moaned into her mouth.

Her response was her lowering herself onto him. Sam hissed at the feel of being inside of her. Making sure she was firmly pinned to the wall he began to pump inside of her. She tried to claw at him but the water just made her fingers slide off his skin. The water flowing on his and the hotness of her core was almost too much for him but he wasn't going to cum before she did.

She opened her mouth to scream and he shuddered at how the rain looked pouring down on her, how it fell from the top of her head caressing her face and dripping from her mouth. He placed a hand on the wall behind her to hold himself up then he captured her lips with his. Her walls clenched around him and he felt as though her body was trying to suck him dry.

"Fuck Mercy." he groaned as her core gripped him like a vice refusing to let him go until she came.

"Sa.. Oh shit Sam!" she stammered as her body let go and fell over the edge of pleasure.

He groaned as he followed her over that blissful peak. For a few minutes they let themselves ride out their passion. When she placed her feet back on the floor of the tub she smiled at him and began to wash herself off.

"Well good morning." she said with a soft smile. After the conversation with herself last night she got over whatever it was holding her back and keeping her in fear about his love.

He watched her as she moved around the room getting dressed. He loved to watch her dress and undress. He loved what she had on it was a simple white sheath dress that came two inches above her knees and a dark pink sat at the vanity fixing her hair and applying lip gloss. Sam stood and brought over the multicolored flower print shoes she had left beside the bed to her. He knelt down in front of her and she smiled down at him as she slipped on some large hoop diamond earrings he'd given her. Sam turned her vanity chair to face him.

"What are you doing?" she questioned with a smile.

"Helping." he answered. He softly grabbed her foot and placed her shoe on her foot. His hand traveled further up before she stopped him.

"Sam. Stop or we'll never make it to this thing. You need to go you're the quarterback."

Sam groaned and rested his forehead on her knee. "I know. It's not my fault you're so damn sexy that's all you." he smiled.

He pulled her up to her feet and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much Sammy." she said with a smile as she pulled back from him and looked up to his face.

"I love you too shorty." he laughed.

"So at this brunch. Um don't give me any alcohol beverages ok."

"Ok." he looked at her questioningly. "But why not you love mimosas with brunch."

She held his hand and smiled. "Because its bad for the baby." she said with a huge smile and Sam looked confused.

"Mercy what does this have to do with Brook..." he cut himself off as recollection hit him as to what she said.

"Bad for the baby? As in we're having a baby?" he questioned excited. "Mercy please tell me we're having a baby and that I'm not babbling for no reason."

"We're having a baby." she answered nodding and crying.

"Holy shit Mercy. I have to call my parents."

She put her hand on his to stop him from making the call.

"What's wrong?"

"Sammy can we just keep this to ourselves for the moment. I have to make an appointment with the doctor first so we can know how far along we are and all that plus I want to get out of the first trimester before we tell people. Do you mind?"

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and brought her in for a kiss.

"Whatever you want baby. I can't believe we're having a baby." he said twirling her around.

"Hi baby its daddy and I just want you to know that I love you so much already. You just hang out inside of mommy and when you're ready we'll be ready for you so you stay in there and you cook until your timer goes off." he whispered to her belly.

He kissed her belly and stood. He kissed her lips softly.

"We should go Sammy." she said with a laugh.


End file.
